The Lonely Espada
by Magiically
Summary: Ayaka Chibana is a vaizard secretly hiding her true self in the high ranks of the Soul Society. When she unknowingly befriends Starrk, the Primera Espada, an unexpected relationship forms. Yet, with every relationship comes consequences. StarrkOC
1. In the Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_To find oneself truly_

_To understand whom one can be_

_To take in all the limits_

_And use it to ones utmostablity_

_~

* * *

_

Days just couldn't get any stupider for Ayaka Chibana, 3rd seat of the 9th squad under Hisagi Shuhei. To make things easy, there was nothing for her to do. Hisagi, sadly, was an extremely good leader. He didn't take the betray of Aizen, Tousen, and Gin harshly as many other souls had. The 17 looking year old girl didn't have any of an effect.

She has recently been put into this squad after being in 11th for a while. Back in Rukongai, Ayaka was a fighter. She always was. No matter how dirty her long red hair became, or how muddy her pale violet eyes grew, she still fought. Yet, her heart remained pure. She always tried to look for for the better in people. There was always those certain people who came around who just angered the poor soul, it's why she changed.

Maybe it was because of how people called her weak for being a girl? That she was good for nothing. Oh, she proved them wrong when her reiatsu nearly killed another boy in her village who was making fun of her. People from that point grew afraid and then sent her away to the Shinigami Acedemy. There, she excelled in almost everything, but, she failed at healing kidou. Destructive was always her best. After 3 years there, she was sent to the 11th squad for fighting. As soon as her shikai was released, she was put in a low seated officer. However, once there, she was quickly booted to the 9th division where she slowly grew in ranks to what she is today.

Now, there was nothing. She had already made it to where she was happy. A nice comfy 3rd seat spot. No fighting.. not using... _it. _Only the fights in her mind..

Let's just say, in Ayaka's head, there was really never nothing. There was always something there, or someone, prying for emancipation. Yet, Ayaka had learned control over the force pushing for it's right to be in power. It wanted to control over her mind, destroy anything else that wished to inhabit her body, and then steal her pure life away. A hollow.

"_You're an idiot to think I'd go forever, Ayaka. One should know I never stray from from my prey,"_ Yellow eyes hissed so fiercely, that chills would roll down your spin and stick there for endless hours.

"**I'm no idiot. I've kept you here for some time, I wouldn't be talking."** The red head scowled back, her arms crossing over one another as she paced back and forth over the ocean's waters.

Where they were was a giant ocean with waves, slowly getting rough, angry, and shifting to powerful movements that not many can survive. The sky was dark with fury, flashing lightning and thundering, yelling, screaming, aching for the fighting to cease. This world would crash if the light wasn't going to be restored. You could see 2 bodies, standing a few distances apart, starring at each other with bloodlust eyes. A shinigami and a hollow.

"_Suppressed, darling. You've surprised me. Lovely job too. However, there is a single flaw in your plan to _'tame' _me. Just like you, I am untamable." _The white creature shouted into the air as Umi no Shinnde appeared into the holllow's hand.

"**Wh-what?! That's my zanpakuto! Give it back!" **Ayaka shouted to the creature, her hand lifting up to reach for Umi no shinnde.

The white head titled itself to the side, looking at her confused. _"Why?" _The hollow began to taunt her, wrapping the silky blue thread that budded from the hilt, wrapping it around her white arm, and swinging the zanpakuto dangerously, as if threatening to drop it into the icy blue water beneath them.

"**Because I'll kill you." **The 3rd seat sneered, her violet eyes dancing along with her blade.

"_With what?" _ The hollow taunted,_"I always take joy in seeing these rash attempts you take. Really, a pleasant outcome knowing you are stronger than a 3rd seat. We all know you limit your powers at your level. You can easily overrule Hisagi without me.. And then, you can use me, and together... we can destroy everything.. Just think if how strong you can be!"_

And then, Ayaka froze. What did she have to fight with to shut her up? Nothing? She was stuck in this world with nothing of her element to use, no way to fight, and her sword was in the hands of the devil.

Suddenly, a hot liquid seeped from Ayaka's chest. It was sticky as well as bright. The girl looked down to see her very own blade plunged through her body.

"**No way.." **Ayaka whispered as her body fell forward, sliding further on blade towards the guard and hilt, and onto her hollow. Slowly, her hands clenched the creatures clothes, sword still embedded, and tilted her head upwards to see her killer. Yet, it was getting darker... slowly, darker.. Yellow eyes... starring at her.

"CHIBANA!" An ear shattering voice screamed.

Violet eyes flashed open only for a torso to be thrust upwards. Ayaka's head turned around to exam where she was. Her room. In her futon. In her own sweat. It was a dream.

"Th-" she began out of exhaust.

"CHIBANA!" The voice shouted again. Ayaka now was able to see it was her Lieutenant calling her through a hell butterfly for a message.

--"Squad 9 report to the senkai gate for immediate departure into Karakura Town due to invasion of traitor Aizen Sosuke. Please move quickly. We shall be leaving in estimation of 10 minutes."- And then the little black wings fluttered away.

"An attack?" Ayaka repeated, thinking on how it wouldn't be so unnoticed and so sudden. "I guess that mad man is up for anything huh."

If this was a fight with Aizen, this would be a fight with Arrancar. Goddamn it. Ayaka's small hands slid to her chest to clench her necklace that she received when she first met her hollow, a sliver chain with a blue teardrop stone. Ayaka rubbed it slightly, only to notice it was slippery. Very slippery. Violet eyes widened only to see a a red sticky substance pouring from her chest.

"_Got ya"_

Ayaka let out a yelp as the voice entered her mind, only for her to look down again and see nothing there, no blood, no foul.

* * *

**AU: Hey everyone! So, just for you, I'll give you a picture on how I based Ayaka, and how I believe she looks. I didn't create this picture, but, I found it about maybe a year and a half ago, and I've used it as I roleplayed as Ayaka for ages now. Truley, this picture embodies Ayaka. **

ht tp: .co m/alb ums/i202/abco rey/Shiniga mi_of_wa ter_by_El fenCeres .jp g

**Just removed the many spaces ^^**

**Anyways, I've been out of writing fanfictions for a bit, so this is my first starting up again FF. Please, R&R!**

**Stark is coming next chapter!**


	2. The Bench on the Street

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

In the next 5 minutes, all of squad 9 were lined up infront of the senkai gate. Hisagi-fukutachiou let his eyes wander back and fourth over his recurited officered before he said,"Chibana. Up front."

Slowly, the seemingly alright red head advanced forward and took her stance behind her superior. How was she even functioning after what just happened? Even she didn't know how she got through the days without even knowing what power she had. Having a hollow means she gets 10x stronger. 5x stronger is at Hisagi's level, what is 10x stronger? And if she grows as a shinigami, in a few years, she will match a Captain with her viazard mask. It was a scary thought to have that much power.

Besides the point, Ayaka was getting strong. And she had no one to share her power with, and no way to train without anyone knowing... She was alone in a world with a mask that she isn't too sure she has a control over.

Suddenly, the gate opened and whirlwind of things happened. She was in Karakura town. There was tons of yelling. And then, total silence. Nothing. No attack what-so-ever. "Hisagi-fukutachiou..." I began to say before his eyes flicked back to meet hers.

"Chibana, please, give it a minute."

It was an hour. Different people scattered and were given the order,"If we don't find the Arrancar in hours time, go into a gigai. So, if they attack because they think we aren't around, we will be."

And that was the order Hisagi issued. Ayaka was already in her gigai, wandering, almost lost.

On a small bench in the town of Karakura, one could see a man napping on his back. He was wearing white with a scarf draped over his neck. It was mainly to keep the sun out. It was such a bother that his mask fragments couldn't keep the sun out. He snored to himself not seeming to care about the situation around him. Shingiami were swarming then slowly dispersing.

Whatever.

This man was the person supposed to be leading the attack. Supposed to. Starrk, Primera Espada. But, he got lazy. "If I'm going to launch an attack, I want to plan it out so I have some time to sleep. This is just annoying."

Yes, Starrk aborted his own mission to attack Karakura Town to sleep. It was easy too, since he was in civilian clothes. A nice gray cashmere sweater and khakis pants. Really casual. No one would guess, not even a shinigami, because of the way he masked himself so perfectly.

"Why are you so lazy?!" a voice yelled out from behind the bench. "Were getting ready for way and all you can do is nap?!"

Starrk's tired eyes looked up to see none other than his fraccion, Lily, yelling at him.

"It doesn't matter. Aizen doesn't care, he is just toying with the stupid shinigami. It's fun for him. But like I said, this attack doesn't matter. And I would like to lay down a bit..."

"Thats not the point! Your making us look bad! You were suppose to summon the Gillian!"

"I'd say that whining is making you look pretty bad...Lilynette..." Starrk commented, his finger lifted from his lap, and pointing to his little friend. "Quite a fashion sense going for you."

Lily had on a rams horn hat and sunglasses to block out her hollow mask. It was an order from Starrk... And orders were rare. She had no choice but to also, blend in with the humans and mask her reiatsu. Even though she wanted to fight.

"Oh the shinigami will be so disappointed," Starrk smirked, using the same finger to brush a lock of hair away before putting it back on his stomach.

The little girl suddenly jumped up and stomped on the man's crotch, causing him to jerk up. Drool rolled down his chin, as the younger girl stood in front of him him. Her hands were placed on her lips. She still looked quite annoyed.

"You're impossible. Go do something useful, if you really want to." Starrk began as he now sat on the bench,"go to the other side of town and watch for shinigami."

Lily huffed gently and crossed her arms,"Fine." Yet, she seemed to have given up. Starrk won. Great. So, the green haired girl rolled her eyes and trotted off to spy on the stupid shinigami.

At the same time, Ayaka was coming down the sidewalk. Her hands were in her jean pockets. Hisagi picked out a nice gigai for her. One of the best that were supplied. It matched her perfectly, plus, the outfit was defiantly in. It seemed like a good mission, walking around in style.

She wasn't complaining. This was going to be an easy mission, there was no attacks. Nope, none, nada. Such a good mission. Now, she can go home and figure out her own issues. But, suddenly, the bottoms of her feet began to swell.

"What the?" Ayaka exclaimed as she looked downwards towards her feet. Blisters! She got blisters from her shoes. "Ouch..."

A bench! Yes! A bench came into clear sight. "Oh thank goodness." Ayaka whispered in relief as her body collapsed on the wooden bench. She flex her foot out to only flinch in pain,"Now this is just stupid."

"You're telling me." A voice said next to her.

Ayaka's face shot up to see the man whom she hadn't noticed while sitting down.

"Um, do I know you?" Ayaka questioned to the figure.

"Me? I'm Starrk. And who are you?" The man said quietly, leaning backwards onto the bench.

"Ayaka. Chibana Ayaka." The red head replied, smiling slightly, only to wince back of pain. The wind rustled her hair as she pushed it back to see her greeter in a better light.

Starrk took note of Ayaka. Girl of 17, young, in pain, features unrelaxed, emotional girl, yet pretty. Starrk's analysis, done.

Ayaka too, took note on her new acquaintance. He was hot. One of those guys you would find with long silk brown hair, smart, lazy, and a total hunk. Ayaka would go into fan girl mode right now if she were a human. But, she held herself higher than that, so, she simply shielded her emotion. After all, why would a shinigami fall for a human. Really?

"Does that hurt?" Starrk then asked, pointing to her feet.

Ayaka laughed quietly before lifting up her leg,"Oh they hurt. They hurt like the devil is having a campfire on them."

Starrk's eyebrow raised in amusement. Humorous too?

"Oh really. Can you walk?"

"Well, if your feet were on fire, would you walk?"

Starrk was about to answer,'of course', but he needed to act human,"Nope."

"So there is your answer on how ambulatory I am." Ayaka replied, a small smirk tugging on her lips,"I think I'll wait a big before I start walking again... It hurts too much." And oh, Hisagi would be mad... but he'd never know.

So, Ayaka was stranded there, Starrk was tired. What does this lead to? A lot of talking.

"I almost couldn't believe it when he said that!" Ayaka laughed, Stark joining in.

"That's impossible to say. I don't believe it!"

"But it's true! Oh so very true!"

"Well, let me tell you about the time when I let my friend Lilynette do what she wanted...."

And on. The conversation seemed to go on for ages. They went from talking from mid-day to nightfall. Each laughing, each bonding, each completely lost in each other's personalities to not know they were mortal enemies. Yet, the wind kept on picking up. Ayaka and Stark were constantly fixing their hair from the rustling wind. It was rather funny on both of their parts.

"And where might you be from?" Starrk asked as another conversation arose.

"Me? I'm from... " Ayaka stuttered and then the thought traveled through her mind_,"Where can I be from? Um, tokyo preface, tokyo preface!"_

"Shibuya. I'm from Shibuya," she then recovered.

"Oh, Shibuya! My friend went there once for their malls." _Lie._

"Really? They have tons of things to do there... how about you?" Ayaka then questioned as she inhaled deeply. She barely remembered how long it's been since she breathed due to talking so much.

"Me? I'm not from around here. The name would just confuse you."

"Oh.. I see."

Ayaka couldn't help but stare at Starrk for the conversations they shared. He seemed like such a genuinely good person. He was her friend. The last time the red haired girl had a real friend was, never. She'd always scare her friends away before they came too close. But now, she didn't really need to hid much. After all, she was being a human.

What happens as a human, stays as a human.

Starrk too, began to focus his eyes on hers. Since when were they that violet? It was funny, he was feeling as if... And then he huffed to clear the thought.

"And as I was saying," Starrk continued,"I don't believe in much fighting. It just gets tiring and I'd prefer to sleep."

Ayaka shook her head and said,"Well, sleeping isn't compared to fighting. I'd rather fight. Fighting for the right to live, fighting for the right to breath, fighting to love everyday. And then, when I win, it feels amazing."

"So you've been in love before?" Starrk's eyebrow raised. This was getting interesting.

"No," Ayaka said coldly, yet blushed slightly at the curiosity of his question,"I never know someone long enough for someone until I have to leave."

"Leave? You move around a lot?"

"I'm always going from place to place, I probably won't be here by the time the week is out.."

"Aw, that's too bad. Where do you think you'd be going?"

"I don't really know until it happens.."

"Am I every going to see you after this talk?" Starrk asked her quietly.

"I hope so... I really lik-" Ayaka began.

"STARRK!"

Both people looked up to see a short green haired girl trudging over, looking very mad.

Ayaka took note on this. These two much have came together. Lilynette. Starrk mentioned her in an earlier conversation. Yet, she totally interrupted Ayaka's sentence on how she likes being around Starrk...

"So Starrk! You sit here swooning the lady as I'm all over town!"

Starrk chuckled as he looked over to Ayaka and said,"That's Lilynette. My friend. She is angry because I sent her away so I can sleep here. But she hit me, so I was sitting. Then you came."

"Oh." Ayaka giggled, her violet orbs then locking onto Lilynette. She was so pissed. Poor poor Starrk. He was going to get a beating.

"Forgive me, Lily. I forgot. I got tied up over here." Starrk told her calmly, a small smile brushing the corners of his mouth.

Lily rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and then stood in front of Starrk, and began to punch him. She stopped only a few moments after to send a glare to Ayaka.

"I'd tell you what I saw, but, she can't be around."

Starrk shook his head,"Right. Ayaka, how are your feet?"

Ayaka looked puzzled. Her feet. The reason why she was sitting here. Her eyes glanced down and she wiggled her toes. "I think they are fine. I guess this is going to be where I take my leave. It was nice meeting you, Starrk. You too, Lilynette."

"She knows my name?" The short girl questioned, glaring at Starrk,"You are the worst at this! You don't make friends with people!"

Ayaka let out one last laugh before she stood up, comfortably. "Thanks, Starrk... for helping me ignore my feet problems." But she was really thinking_,"Thanks Starrk, for being my friend."_

With one last smile, she turned around and began to walk away from the bench, only for a tight breeze to hit her.

Something then caught her eye.

A white scarf. It was Starrk's.

"Oh!" Ayaka whispered as she caught it and turned around, only to drop the scarf onto the floor.

There was a large white bone around Starrk's neck. No...

"Starrk... Y-y-you're an a-arrancar."

* * *

***gasp!* Starrk... and arrancar?**

**Well, I guess this was a fun chapter to write. The only part I suck at is conversations. If ya' didn't get it, the first time you see them having a conversation after about feet, they've already been talking. Hopefully, that was infered ^^**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! There is still more to come. Please, R&R!**

* * *


	3. The Yellow Eyes

**Yay! Chapter 3 is here :)**

**Hm. What is going to happen now?**

* * *

With one last smile, she turned around and began to walk away from the bench, only for a tight breeze to hit her.

Something then caught her eye.

A white scarf. It was Starrk's.

"Oh!" Ayaka whispered as she caught it and turned around, only to drop the scarf onto the floor.

There was a large white bone around Starrk's neck. No...

"Stark... Y-y-you're an a-arrancar."

Starrk's eyes widened. Wasn't this girl human? How did she know what he was.

"You know what an Arrancar is?"

Ayaka's body was officially shutting down. Her friend. Her only friend... he was her enemy. Just because he was created for evil. It wasn't possible. Someone like him, someone so kind, someone so _lazy_ couldn't be an Arrancar. No way... just no way..

"... I do." Ayaka whispered, the wind then take the scarf up into the air. The scarf that held their friendship.

"Well then, how do you know I am one?" Starrk then questioned again. What with with Ayaka to know all of this?

"I was trained to know who you are... because you are the enemy," Ayaka choked forward, her emotions were kicking her.. her only friend.. Yet, she had a mission to do. Her hand reached behind her into her back pocket to take out a little pill. She placed it at the entrance of her mouth, only to shake her head in disapproval.

The pill inside her mouth traveled down her throat and activated. Ayaka, shinigami Ayaka, came fourth. Umi no Shinnde on her side with her bright blue sash coming from the hilt wrapping around Ayaka. Her blue necklace appeared, jingling on her neck. Her hair, tied back in a black ribbon, yet her eyes looked determined. Different.

The Soul in the gigai stepped backwards for the fight.

"Chibana Ayaka. 9th squad 3rd seat. Now, might I find you your true identity?" Ayaka said coldly.

Starrk's eyes widened once more. He was taken back. Ayaka was a shinigami. Better yet, a higher ranking one. How could he fight her? He wouldn't. He was too lazy. However, like always, he studied his opponent. She had her release, but, there was a black reiatsu floating around her in mix with her blue. Starrk knew she wasn't a normal shinigami from this. But what this reiatsu was, he wasn't sure yet.

"Starrk. Just Starrk." he whispered quietly as his civilan clothes disappeared. Lily's clothes too, vanished.

"Starrk! Just tell her what you are. Kill her!" The green haired girl shouted anxiously.

"No. I don't want to fight..." he replied calmly, sitting his bottom right back down on the bench.

Ayaka's jaw dropped. Seriously?

"Am I allowed to know what rank you are?" Ayaka then questioned. She wanted to know exactly who she befriended. And now, ex-friended....

"Do you really want to know?" Starrk asked her, his eyes almost begging her to say no.

The red head simply nodded.

"Primera Espada." He whispered, crossing his legs.

Ayaka's eyes widened at the news,"Y-you're the Primera?"

Starrk simply said,"Yes."

"Were you suppose to lead the attack on Karakura Town?"

"I got tired and it was stupid."

"And... you masked your reiatsu as if you were a human to hide from the shinigami?"

"No. I just didn't feel like asking for problems. Death wasn't on my to-do list..."

"You're such a bastard." Ayaka hissed, her hand gripping her hilt.

"You're betraying me... Ayaka..." Starrk stated, his mind shifting. This wasn't the Ayaka he met. She was... fighting for the right to live.

"I'm not betraying you... I just hate to see a good person gone bad." Ayaka replied, her voice icy.

"I've been this for as long as I can remember." Starrk said calmly. He really was, very calm. Slowly, he stood up and began to walk towards Ayaka.

"Do we _really _have to fight? I don't want to kill you." Starrk questioned, getting closer.

Ayaka took her stance and gripped her hilt,"If it's my mission to stop the invasion, then yes. I'm sorry it has to come to this.."

"So... why don't we just get back to where we were before and continue talking? All this talk of fighting it bothering me."

"I wish we could do that..."

"Chibana!" a familiar voice shouted. Suddenly, a fleet of shinigami appeared behind Ayaka, Hisagi leading them. He walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job, Chibana. You caught them." He smiled at her calmly before looking up.

"W-" he began before Ayaka cut him off. "Stark. Primera Espada."

"So he is number one... I see." Hisagi whispered. He glanced back towards the fleet. One already was on his silent command. Get captains here, now.

"See Lily?" Starrk began,"I don't even do anything and they already are wanting to fight."

Hisagi flinched and looked down to Ayaka to hear her say,"No, there was no attack... He isn't giving us a problem."

Starrk smirked then. Ayaka was defending him. Maybe she hasn't changed. Well, for sure, this wouldn't be the last time they'd meet.

"Well then, if you really want to fight..." And then, Starrk's blade was drawn. Hisagi's as well.

Then, Ayaka's blade was drawn. "Hisagi-fukutachiou. Please. Don't be stupid... if you die, I simply don't have the power to lead this squad. Let me fight for a bit. You need to be a leader, not a hero."

Hisagi froze as her words were harsh yet so truthful. If he died, the rest of the squad would fall. So, he simply nodded his head. "Go, Chibana."

Ayaka smiled. She knew Starrk wouldn't fight her at full force. He'd baby her. She knew that. And once their blades clashed, Ayaka was positive.

Umi no shinnde wasn't even having a problem hitting Starrk's. Starrk was for sure, being kind. Holding off, until he could talk to her. When they were high in the sky, when no one would hear, he could talk to her and make it look like they were fighting. He wasn't in the mood to kill her. Plus, Starrk was evaluating her.

She was a righty, vertical swings stronger then horizontal. Her stance was good, her swordmanship was also, very good. However, she seemed to also, be not going full strength. It took Stark a minute to realize that her squad thought this was her limit, next to her sword's first release. However, how much power has this small girl been hiding?

Slowly, Ayaka jumped upwards, using her blade to hit him. However, something happened. Her violet eyes flickered yellow. Bright, hollow yellow. The black reiatsu flared, eliminating the blue. Yet, it was only for a second before it switched back to blue. Ayaka didn't take notice, but Starrk did. He saw those yellow eyes.

Yet, if she were a vaizard, she'd be gone with the others. She wouldn't be with the Soul Society. Unless, she was good at keeping secrets, which clearly, she was. A vaizard?

A smirk formed on his face before he pushed off her.

"Lilynette. Let's go. I want to go home."

The small girl had been waiting patiently on the bench, shinigami keeping a good distance away from her evil glares. She stood up and sonido'd to where Starrk was.

A garganta was formed behind him. She hit him once, then walked through. Starrk simply looked backwards to the squad and their leader, then to Ayaka, then faced back to his home before walking through the hole, then it disappearing.

* * *

**Guess who makes an appearance next chapter? Guess? Well, I'll give you a hint. Pimp-sama.**

**I think you'd get it by now :D Anyways, please R&R!**


	4. He wants to See Her

**Yay! Chapter 4 :)**

* * *

The next morning, squad 9 was put in a room where they were to receive orders from Hisagi. He came in with a twisted look on his face. Ayaka sat up front, his eyes sent a sad look to her. Slowly, his hands reached up to ruffle his hair and then began his speech.

"We are to be stationed in Karakura Town for another attack. Yamamoto-genryusai has praised us on spotting out the Primera Espada and moved him back to Heuco Mundo. However, seeing how the higher rank was sent, Hitsugaya-tachiou and Matsumoto-fukutachiou is coming along due to their knowledge of the living world.

"Yen has been given to our squad for us to all get apartments and attend whatever school we are needed to. Basically, we are turning human until the next attack. The Espada was surprised by this tactic, from what Chibana has told me. So, we will do it again. They won't know where we are coming from, so, they will be taken by surprise, however; they might do the same.

"More orders will be given at arrival. Departure is in 15 minutes. Go."

Then, everyone filed out of the room, asking people who they wanted to board with. It sounded like camp time where everyone got excited. Did they forget this could be a life or death mission?

Ayaka was the last one to leave, but her shoulder was grabbed by Hisagi.

"Chibana, wait." He began, turning her around to meet her face to face.

"Yes?"

"Back then, when you were facing the Espada... Something happened to your reiatsu. Are you alright?" His face was strangley filled of concern as he simply starrred at her, asking for the explanation.

_Shit._

"Oh.. I was fine... Just getting into the mood I guess. Just a weird sensation hit me, I guess that is what you felt..."

Shuhei shook his head,"It just doesn't make sense."

Ayaka's eyebrow raised and crossed her arms. She was silent.

Hisagi then started up once more,"I don't get how a 3rd seat, no offense, could even be a match for the Primera Espada in swordsmanship. I wouldn't have been able to last as long as you did. Plus, his moves were rather amateur, making them easy for you to block. It doesn't make sense for him to let you fight back, instead of killing on the spot. The Primera Espada was sparing your life."

He was right. Stark saved her. He could have very well killed her on the spot. But no, he saved her. And then it hit her. The Primera Espada saved her. No. Stark, her friend, saved her.

How was she so mean to him?

"T-thank you, Hisagi-fukutachiou." Ayaka blurted out. It didn't make any sense to the conversation, but she bowed and quickly ran out of the meeting room to her own bedroom. She ran inside, falling to her knees, taking out Umi no shinnde from her sash and placing it infront of her. Realization was coming fourth...

Ayaka had called him the enemy. Friends weren't enemies. Even after she attacked him, even after she called him and questioned him, he protected her. But why? What did she ever give him besides a conversation of nothing. Their hours of talking resulted in such a terrible friendship, not the bond itself, but the trouble each would get in if their parties found out.

Both would be marked as traitors and disowned.

Not even someone as understanding as Hisagi would get the fact she was friends with the enemy... no one would.

Hopefully, even if she wasn't allowed to be, Stark still thought of her as a friend. Hopefully...

And then, 10 minutes went by. Ayaka had brought along the money she was assigned, which actually seemed like a lot. 750000 yen at her disposal. Well, it would be a lot to get settled in. It was all for buy an apartment, clothes, and food. The Soul Society did have an emergency area of apartments reserved in South Karakura. By Kurosaki Ichigo. There, is where they were stationed, good priced nice apartments.

Ayaka quickly filed out to see everyone at the senkai gate, also ready. Then, just like before, the shinigami filled through into the real world.

* * *

Starrk walked down the pale hallways of Las Nocheas. His fraccion, Lilynette walked beside him. Soon the primera stopped walking, turing around, only to see the line of Espada whom he knew would come to bother him.

"What's wrong Starrk?" Lilynette asked him, tugging on the hem of his sleeve.

"Why don't you go run off somewhere?" He told her quietly, his blue eyes looking rather troubled at the moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Just go…"

"Jeez!" the child complained and angrily stomped off.

Ayaka had saved him back there. Without a doubt. She had defended her side as well as his, without a doubt remarkable. Yet, he kept on thinking about those yellow eyes. Without a doubt, Ayaka had a hollow and was possibly a vaizard. Maybe, they had a lot more in common than he originally thought.

Slowly, he moaned as he felt another presence.

"What is it…Grimmjow…" the Primera asked lazily. He leaned back against a wall and shuffled his hands in his pockets, then, glancing to the side to where he knew the blue haired man would appear.

From around the corner, the sexta poked his head out to meet Starrk's tired eyes. He looked very annoyed and leaned against the wall opposite of Starrk.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow demanded angrily.

"Hmm?"

"You were supposed to conqueror Karakura Town not sleep in it! What a pathetic man!" He was going to make Starrk scream. Just ditching your job isn't alright. He totally ditched his job. Which of course, lead to no fighting. Grimmjow would die to get back out onto the battlefield.

"What I do on my time isn't any of your business." Starrk replied calmly, lifting his hand to show he would not argue.

"It is when you're this apathetic!"

"Are we done here? I need to ask Aporro Granz what he knows about a vizard…" Starrk said, standing up from his leaning pose.

Suddenly Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Did you say vizard?" His eyes then narrowed and he yelled, "That punk was there and you just let him get away with murder?! It's people like you and Ulquiorra that make us appear weak!"

The primera raised a brow. "Is that so?"

Grimmjow put a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto and was about to use the wall to kick off and attack Starrk, "Your just fucking weak! I'll show you what true power is!"

The blue haired man's reiatsu began to increase. Starrk shrugged his shoulders and said,"You're being rash."

But then, Grimmjow ran forward to attack the Primera.

Suddenly, between the two… someone appeared. Grimmjow looked annoyed while Starrk looked utterly surprised.

"Wha? Where did you—", the lazy Espada asked with a stunned look on his face. This was extremly unexpected.

Kaname Tousen had his hand on the sexta's chest. "You dare disrupt the peace in Lord Aizen's sanctuary?" Tousen's face was calm, much like how Starrk's was before his arrival.

"Cram it Tousen! This has nothing to do with you!" Grimmjow snapped, his eyes filled with rage. Why, he'd snap the head off this blind ass and he wouldn't know what's coming!

"When the peace becomes compromised, it has everything to do with me," The ex-captain then grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket and threw him aside easily. Grimmjow fell into the wall, leaving cracks into the structure and the blue haired man growled. He picked himself up, rubbing his neck while muttering quietly to himself,"bastard."

"Starrk…Aizen would like to see you," Tousen stated before leading the way out of the hallway and to their destination.

The primera nodded and proceeded to his god. Starrk had no choice. He'd rather go to bed and think of the events.

In the throne room, Starrk laid eyes on Aizen Souseke. The man looked like god. As if time could never touch him up on his throne above. The stone pillars that laid around the room made him look almost like a statue, and this, was the shrine.

Next to Aizen on the floor was Ichimaru Gin, the silver haired, fox faced man. He always seemed happy. Always. It almost freaked Starrk out, as well as everyone else. Tousen suddenly stood by Gin as they looked up to Aizen.

"Starrk…I'm glad to see that you've returned. How did the invasion go?" Aizen asked from above, yet all the words seemed to flowed effortlessly through the air so that the great god may not have raised his voice.

"There wasn't an invasion. I thought it'd be better if they were taken by shock instead of knowing of my presence. My deepest apologize." Starrk said modestly, bowing once more.

"It's fine," Aizen murmured," You were right on the fact it was rather soon on the fight. I'm glad you used your judgement wisely. However, what did come out of this, was you had an encounter with a little girl named, Chibana Ayaka. Am I mistaken?"

Starrk's heart slightly increased. How did this man already know about her? Well, one thing everyone learned is that the man on that throne knew everything.

"Yeah… She was pretty weak. I let her go. I didn't see a reason for fighting." Stark stated, looking up at Aizen.

Aizen chuckled and let his hands run though his hair. He let his head rest in his hands before saying,"She has a hollow, correct?"

"_Impossible! Unless Aizen was there at that moment, he would have never known!" _ Stark thought to himself before answering,"Yes."

"Did her fellow shinigami seem to know that she was vaizard?"

"It appeared as if they were as shocked as I was when the black reiatsu spiked."

Aizen smirked and sat up straight. He paused for a moment, as if thinking, before letting out another chuckle,"Starrk. If this Chibana girl is a vaizard with untamed powers and still on the shinigami said, not a rouge shinigami, then, I believe we can use her. Test her. See what a vaizard is oppose to an Arrancar or Espada. And you're wrong."

Starrk gaped for a second before asking,"What was I wrong about?"

"This girl is not weak. Anyone who can contain a hollow without letting the presence known is a job well done. I believe that in time, this girl can do great things for us."

Starrk's eyes narrowed as he now realized what was going to happen. Aizen was going to use Ayaka in some way. Crap. The poor girl was going to be hurt. And it was all Starrk's fault. Then, he listened to Aizen's last statement.

"Bring her to me, Starrk. I want to meet Chibana Ayaka."

* * *

**Aizen is the pimp-sama :D**

**Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Please, R&R!**


	5. Meeting the Man Behind it All

**Hey everyone! So for such a long wait ^^ Camp started and all the stupid girly-drama. Oi XD!**

**But anyways, here is chapter 5. The longest one yet, but, I think it has the most moving along in the plot. Ya know', lots happens. Sorry for all the typos. I wrote this in a day, and, I was sick through it all too. Bare with me ^^**

**Oh, and notice the title change! Something hit me in the title, so I figured it'd make more sense this way. If you have any ideas on it, PM me ^^**

* * *

"Komamura-tachiou, it was so out of the ordinary, such black reiatsu," Hisagi said slowly, thinking of his words carefully before speaking them. He paused for a moment before saying,"no one else could pick it up, because it was so quick. I'm worried."

The dog headed captain lifted a hand to pat the leiutenant's shoulder before saying,"I believe you're right. Something isn't right. But, just watch her for now. I doubt anything would be wrong with Chibana; she's never wronged us." Sajin explained, nodding his head forward and giving Hisagi a small push towards the door, following his squad through.

* * *

The next morning the rooms were assigned, the uniforms were given, and squad 9 was going to school! Oh boy.

Oh course, Hisagi and Chibana were put in higher classes than the rest of the squad. Hisagi was two years older, than of Kurosaki Ichigo, as Chibana was one. So, the rest of the squad was randomly placed in the sophomore class. And yes, Hisagi is considered a senior.

As soon as the group of kids, more like group of 15 kids (the entire squad 9 didn't come on the trip, because that would be 200 people. The ones behind were put under Komamura. ) walking together, looking very attached and nervous.

The school complied very well to the fake idea that these were all students who were on a trip to tokyo and their plane tickets were screwed up. By law, they need to go to school. However, 25 shinigami came on this trip. 10 shinigami, picked at random, were running the streets of Karakura, patrolling, and sending signals to Hisagi.

Hisagi and Ayaka were in the school measuring different reiatsu's, but mostly, to rotate in and out to keep everyone from less chances of injury. Every 3 periods, Hisagi or Ayaka, chosen on the spot, would go around to all 10 patrolling shinigami for updates, while the other stood post at the school. It was self sufficient too, seeing how lunch breaks were in the middle of the day.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were off to Urahara and staying there for the time being, helping him collect information and such.

Finally, everyone was sorted out, 13 kids entering sophmore year, and 1 for junior and senior.

As soon as Ayaka walked into her new Junior class, she was greeted by random people, and a few girls even complimented her luscious red hair. She could only smile and reply thank you. Apparently, her looked caught onto a few guys too.

Ayaka wasn't flat, no, but rather bigger than most. Yet, Orihime and Rangiku had her beat. But, she covered herself well, hiding most of her cleavage. She also had trouble wearing skirts, because it kept riding up. The only thing she was content with was her socks and shoes. Really.

Then the bell rang.

In walked in a man, brown hair, blue eyes, tall. Ayaka couldn't believe it.

"Hello class, my name is Priespa-sensei. You're teacher for the year."

He could have just said,'my name is Starrk, but I mushed my title together to infiltrate a school and kill you all. Now, physical first?'

Yes, Starrk was the man in front of the room, claiming his name was Priespa-sensei, a teacher. He was dressed in jeans with a black turtleneck. Looking compeltely normal. But god, Ayaka was having a heart attack in her seat. It was so uncomfortable to sit here, looking just how she did a few nights before, with the strongest Espada right in front of her. If only it were a dream. No, this was a living nightmare!

Starrk looked around the room, feeling rather confident with himself. He knew that squad 9 was stationed here. They had to go to school, much like last times that they've ventured here. So, the most reasonable way to find the person Aizen requested was to become a teacher. Simple as that.

Yet, his life got a whole bunch easier when he saw the red head in the 2nd row, 4th seat back. Chibana Ayaka. And he knew she saw him too.

"Alright then, let's start the lesson," Starrk announced before turning to the black board behind him to start the lesson.

* * *

RING RING RING.

Suddenly, the junior class got up from their seat, quickly filing out of the room to lunch. Ayaka was the last one to leave.

"Ayaka. Never thought I'd see you again." The Primera said, walking over to Ayaka packing her bag, the rest of the classroom empty.

"What are you trying to do?" She snapped back, finally putting her books into her bag. When she tired to move away from her seat, Starrk swiftly moved to block her path.

"I'm here to talk to you," he simply replied, trying to force a smile.

"Wonderful. Our conversation is d-.... if Hisagi saw you here, better yet anyone, we'd go on red alert, are you aware of that?" Ayaka muttered, crossing her arms after slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Starrk smiled as he sat on a desk,"I don't plan on staying here for more than a few days, week tops."

"Why? Another attack?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you.... fine I'll tell you. No attack. I'm actually here for a specific reason." Starrk told her, grabbing her wrist,"My mission for Aizen was to collect you, Ayaka."

The red head eye's opened wide, she jumped back, but the grip on her wrist was too much to break her free. "You're a vaizard, Ayaka."

That made her scream,"Get off me! Leave me alone!" So Starrk obeyed and released her. Ayaka pulled the once strangled wrist to her chest, holding it. "How do you know?"

"Aizen figured it out. He wanted to help you control it, secretly, while you're here." Starrk offered, smilling still. His head tilted slowly before saying,"He figured out a way to make you appear here when you aren't. When you aren't here, you can train with him. Easy as that. If you go to the vaizards out there, you'll be a traitor, but this way, you have a chance to not take that title."

This sounded all too good to Ayaka. Controlling mask, stay with Starrk, but go with the enemy. No, she couldn't. Maybe, she could infiltrate him this way, see everything, the layout. Then tell Hisagi how the castle is, oh! Good for the future attacks.

"How would you make it appear I am here?"

"Aizen said three options. His zanpakuto, drug the food so people believe you're here, or create a shinigami who looks exactly like you. After all, the only time you're going to be with Aizen is on your breaks."

This was really too perfect. Everything was being handed to her. But, this was Aizen... always Aizen... Yet, Ayaka was always really the bad guy too, being half hollow. So, what if she went to Aizen. They'd have an advantage to having a vaizard... but she could never betray.

"I'll do it..." Ayaka whispered, clutching her fist,"I hope it sounds as good as you're saying it. Otherwise it's your ass and my life."

"I'll pick you up at your break." Starrk winked before disappearing out of the room.

Ayaka never felt so guilty before.

* * *

It was later that day when Ayaka was out in the courtyard, eating lunch before Hisagi went off to check on stations. She was off the hook today. Today, she was meeting one of the strongest men alive. Honestly, this choice was terrifying. So many doubts rushed through her mind as she wrapped up her garbage, throwing it out, only yo see a shadow walk up behind her.

"Ready?" Starrk asked,"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Ayaka simply nodded. If she was going to train her hollow, get information, and still report back here, god, she'd be happy. Very happy.

Before she knew it, she was led away by Starrk to the back parking lot. A large garnatna opened and then, they were through. As they walked through, their gigai's disappeared. Heuco Mundo was the same as it was all those picture books. Sandy, dark, eerie.

"Stay close. Hollows are everywhere, the last thing I need is for one to bother me now." Starrk mentioned, and started walking. Ayaka followed him, staying silent.

"So do you forgive me?

Ayaka peers upwards to see Starrk looking down at her with those aquamarine eyes. They were... beautiful.

"I guess... I don't see how was mad at you after sleeping on it."

"You were a frightening girl, Ayaka." Starrk chuckled, letting his hands run through his air.

"I have my days." Ayaka grinned back, swinging her arms back and fourth. A weird feeling hit her then and there. She was in a better mood than she has been. These good moods came when she talked to Starrk. She had noticed it. For sure, he was a friend. A real friend. Not another person she worked with.

"Sorry to hear that."

The rest of the conversation was just like it was that day on the bench, free, no restrictions. Both came to realize they could shunpo and soidno to the castle, but, this was so much nicer. Strolling.

Yet, neither wanted it to end when they arrived at the castle.

Both walked in, Starrk walking quickly as Ayaka soaked in her surroundings. No one even bothered to talk to them, no one but Grimmjow.

"You brought your girlfriend here?" The blue hair man asked, appearing from around the corner.

Starrk put out his arm to stop Ayaka from advancing before saying,"Just someone who Aizen wishes to see. Now if you'll please..."

"Not so fast." Grimmjow said sternly, putting his arm against the wall, blocking the path,"Aizen doesn't see just anybody. Why some red-haired bitch of a shinigami? What are you, some traitor too? Did they not like you that much?"

Starrk's face features grew scary, almost as if they would kill him. But, his sword wasn't drawn, it was Ayaka's.

"Say that again." Ayaka hissed, violet orbs ready to strike like deadly venom of a snake.

"Please, Ayaka. Sheath your blade. Grimmjow isn't worth your strength." Starrk cooed, not even looking back to the blue haired arrancar. As he glanced to Ayaka, his face softened.

That is when Grimmjow's blade was unsheathed. "The bitch wants to fight Starrk, let her. I'll kill her and tell Aizen it was an accident. Take it as payback, Starrk. You're little girlfriend is gonna die."

"I wouldn't under-estimate her. Like you said. Aizen just doesn't see anybody." Starrk told him, leaning against the wall. He was no longer restraining the 3rd seat. He would let her attack,"And if she needs to show you why, I won't stop her."

Ayaka felt like this was the wild west. Both opponents with guns down, now that Grimmjow unsheathed. The red hair then whispered,"I don't think you'll regret calling me a bitch when we are done here." Her violet eyes glared at him, blinking, then turning yellow.

Grimmjow stepped backwards and pointed,"Y-you're one of them!"

She raised her hand in the air, preparing to grab the mask out of the air,"Dare me to continue?"

"... go visit Aizen." He said in defeat. He couldn't fight a vaizard, especially since he is weakened from the last one he faced. And this one had something different about her. She half way transformed, just the eyes, with reiatsu flaring. She didn't even have her mask on. That was unusual in itself.

Shock filled Starrk, Grimmy backing down? This was a first. Well, everyone could tell this little red head was out of the ordinary. When he glanced down to Ayaka, her eyes were back to normal and she was smirked.

"Bye-bye, Grimmy. See you soon." Ayaka told him, walking by him, winking, and blowing a kiss.

He pounded his fist into the wall, growling. She was 100% bitch. And that was no lie.

* * *

Starrk and Ayaka headed to the throne room. Once waiting by the big doors, they head a command from inside. The doors opened.

Slowly, both entered. On the throne ontop of the far wall was none other that Aizen Sosuke. The most feared man of all time. Starrk sent her one last look before leaving her side and walking to the far wall too, standing next to it.

"Ayaka! It's so nice to finally meet you." Aizen exclaimed, sitting upwards. His dark eyes watched the red head, smirking, loving every second he had of her being afraid.

"You too." Ayaka muttered. He was scary. But she wouldn't let it show.

He then stood up, walking to the ground, and then to Ayaka's side. He touched her shoulder, then her chin, and tilted her head upwards to him. "Lovely. Simply lovely."

Now he was just creepy. Was he hitting on her?

"I'm getting excited for the times we shall share with each other. I'm sure you'll get to know me well during your lengthly stay here."

Ayaka's hands clenched into a fist,"Lengthly stay? I'm going home, aren't I?"

"No no. I instructed Starrk to tell you that... I can't have you leave here, now, can I? Yet, you aren't a prisoner, but a guest. You will be allowed to use all the facilities, as well as training with me and whatever Espada you choose. I see that you've taken a liking to Starrk, so, I will assign him to be my co-host to you, Ayaka." Aizen explained, smiling so deadly,"But I will notify the soul society you were kidnapped, so if you ever really want to return, you will have no problem. But as if now, you're _mine_."

Starrk got angry at that word. Ayaka did too. She belonged to no one. The only part of her that was owned was her loyalty, which was to the Soul Society.

Aizen simply traced his hand then down to her zanpakuto. "What can it do. Explain to me your shikai."

Stepping backwards into a more comfortable zone, she said,"Umi no Shinnde is a water/element type zanpakuto. As a shikai, it controls water. Making it hot to burn through skin, items, body to freezing, ice. I also use it for steam for surprise attacks. The blade doesn't only shoot out water, but it can turn from hot to cold as well."

Aizen didn't respond for a moment, as if calcuating her. Then, he said,"You're bankai?"

She shook her head,"I don-"

"Have you tried saying 'bankai'? If you did, you'd be surprised." Aizen told her, backing away slowly.

"But I don't have one."

"Try it."

"Later, Aizen. If it is something, I wouldn't want to ruin your throne room." Ayaka stated, turning back almost defensibly so that her blade was facing away from Aizen. He then turned away, heading back up to the throne. Once seated he said this,"Ayaka, now, show me the reason why you are here. Show me your mask."

* * *

** So?! Any ideas, suggestions? Leave it in the comments! Once again, sorry for taking so long! Read and Review!**

**What do you think is going to happen? Hm?! tell me! PM me! Email me! I wanna hear your theories! **


	6. The Nightmare

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry it took forever to get this one up. Blame Edward from FMA. And blame him for being so damn attractive that I started watching FMA constantly. It's really good :3 But anyways... I got this chapter up. I refused to do anything until I finished this chapter. I've worked on it all day, and hopefully, it's worth it ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Aizen then turned away in defeat. The powerful man started heading back up to the throne and once seated he said this,"Ayaka, now, show me the reason why you are here. Show me your mask."

The violet eyes of Ayaka flashed, looking almost confused. Well, she wasn't. She sent a look to Starrk, who nodded her on. It was like he was comforting her. Yet, if she didn't show Aizen this power, then what would happen to her? Would she be killed by Aizen for being useless? He certainly wouldn't let her go on alive. Nor let her go free...

Starrk starred at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. She was scared to show Aizen.

"_Shouldn't have done this to her... there is no way she could do this."_ The primera thought, shaking his head. His fists clenched, but, when that happened, the 3rd seat reacted.

Ayaka let out a small sigh, an a smile to Starrk. A smile that comforted him back. With that, her right hand reached into the air, as if grabbing an invisible object that had been hanging above her head. She slowly brought it down, but, before she covered her face, once more the hollow eyes appeared. Then, the blue and purple hollow mask began to form.

The mouth had small white teeth, with two large ones on the corners of each sides, forming almost like fangs. There was a purple stripe going down the center of the mask, and around each of the eyes were a light blue. The mask wasn't very intricate, but because of it, it seemed like a deadly snake.

Once it was fully formed, an eerie reiatsu began to seep off her. Aizen seemed pleased. So pleased, that he stood up from his throne once more and began to clap his hands. Yet, his face was still emotionless,"Ayaka. Come at me."

The hollow girl stepped back,"What?" A distorted voice asked form behind the mask.

"Attack me."

Umi no Shinnde was suddenly out. The tip was pointed at Aizen's figure in front of the throne. Starrk didn't like this. Ayaka wasn't in full control of her mask, this was new for her... who knew what kind of power she had?

The Primera stepped forward, walking until he was right behind Ayaka. His body was against hers as he lifted his arm to touch hers; the one threatening his leader. He put some pressure against her arm with his hand, pushing it down to her side. His blue orbs looked up to Aizen,"Might I suggest you save fighting for later? Why don't you just... question her now."

Aizen tilted his head, nodding in agreement, and then saying,"My Primera is right. Let's talk. Ayaka, release your mask."

The red head reacted slowly, as if cautiously. Her hand slid up to her face, grabbing the mask, and then pulling it off with force. It was a few seconds after her mask was removed that her eyes returned to normal. Ayaka then turned around, seeing Stark at a close distance. Her cheeks grew slightly redder, and that's when Aizen spoke,"Starrk. Get Ayaka a chair."

The man obeyed, leaving the room without questioning. Ayaka's eyes followed him, as if pleading for him to come back and not to leave her with this psyco-maniac.

Now, it was only Aizen and Ayaka. Shit.

"How did you get your mask? And when?"

With a slight hesitation, the shinigami answered,"Back in the Academy, it appeared to me in a dream. And then my powers spazzed, and not in a bad way. They grew, and then I graduated. It wasn't until I woke up with the mask on that I knew something was up."

Aizen nodded his head. He raised his hand to rest his head on it. Then he disappeared from his throne and appeared behind her. His cold hands then rested on her both, and steadily slivered down to touch her hands. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Only severely injured."

"Explain."

"Back in Rukongai, I was being made fun of. The crush I had told me I was good for nothing... that I was weak." Suddenly, Ayaka's body began to shake as the memory came flooding back,"What he said to me... I just couldn't let myself be treated like that." She then turned to face the man, looking him straight in the eye,"And then, I just exploded with reiatsu, brought him to his knees, begging me to stop... So I left."

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Aizen this.

He simply grinned, gave her hand a tight squeeze, before looking back to see Starrk with a chair. "Won't be needed. Show her to her room."

The Primera looked extremely frustrated. Getting this chair was hell. He was running around for a good 10 minutes, searching for one. He was considering giving them his bean-bag chairs. No Espada ever sits. And now, the chair wasn't needed after he finally found one in Yammy's closet. Jesus! Yet, he didn't let it show.

"Come on, Ayaka." Starrk told her, tilting his head towards the giant doors. Ayaka took the hint and let go of Aizen's hands, walking next to Starrk, and following him out.

Aizen watched them go. Slowly, he lifted his hand that was once held by Ayaka and clenched it. Yet the smirk on his face showed a devious plan. A very devious plan.

* * *

Starrk lead the way out of the throne room, through the hallways, and to the designated guest room. Once at the door, the tall man turned around,"This is your place. It's also my hall. So, I'm right around here if you need anything."

His light eyes seemed to smile at her, though he was expressionless. But, they widened as small arms embraced him.

"I'm glad you're here. The only thing that kept me talking to Aizen was knowing you'd come back. I would have jetted out of that place in two seconds if he dismissed you." Ayaka grinned, peering up. She could only laugh at the beat red face of Starrk. He was blushing. Ayaka couldn't deny the light rosey color on her face either. He chuckled and slid his arms around her, now embracing her back.

Yet, he leaned forward, just missing her lips and went towards her ears, whispering, "Watch out for Aizen. He has something planned with you."

The warning didn't come as much as a shock, no. The shinigami expected Aizen had something. What did surprise her was the closeness of the two. I mean the hug was one thing, but the fact that Ayaka could _smell_ his hair was so much. She pulled back, putting her hands on his chest to keep the distance. With a small sigh, her tiny hands lifted to the door, pushing it open.

Her room was brightly lit, tan-yellow walls, with a white boarder. There was a black couch, a table, a bed in the far corner, and one window. There was also a dresser and a mirror, with a small table underneath it. Like a vanity. Yet, the feeling was nice and homey, not dark and malicious.

Ayaka turned to Starrk, grinning,"It's perfect. Thank you."

Yet, the Espada shook his head,"Out of my time being here, fighting for Aizen. I've never regretted much. But I regret meeting you, Ayaka."

She jumped, slowly stepping backwards. What was he saying?

Then, Starrk shook his head,"If we never met, you would still be with your team. You'd have a normal life, become a Captain, and maybe fight me on enemy terms, the way it's suppose to be."

Ayaka glanced down to the floor, shaking her head in disbelief. "You can go..."

"You'll understand eventually."

And then the door to her room shut.

* * *

It was the next morning when Ayaka awoke. Yet, she wasn't in her room in Las Noches. She was in her room in the 9th division. Sweating, tired, and awake. "Why am I-"

Then, the door bursted open. "Chibana! You're late again!" Hisagi shouted, walking inside. He knelt down next to her, smiling, and feeling her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

With a raised eyebrow, Ayaka replied,"I was never feeling bad to begin with..."

She then studied her surroundings. Everything was normal. She was in her bed, covered, as if she were sleeping there all night peacefully. Wasn't she just in Las Noches? Wasn't she just with Starrk?

"You must have hit your head on the fall. It's alright. I'll have someone from 4th come to check you out."

Then, she gasped,"I fell?"

Hisagi nodded his head,"You were with us in Karakura. And you were fighting the Primera at night. The invasion happened. And he knocked you out, almost killed you. The look on his face was terrifying. I came to find you, but I was hit -tachiou was sent in after once we hadn't sent word back. He and Matsumoto suppressed it enough for them to retreat."

"No way."

The fukutachiou grinned and patted her head,"But you seem okay."

The red head shrugged before laughing,"Wow. I had the weirdest dream, actually. That I befriended the Primera and he kidnapped me to Las Noches where I met Aizen..."

A chuckled came from Hisagi's mouth as he scratched his head,"Yeah... I doubt that would ever happen."

Then, a hell butterfly came into the room. It fluttered down to Ayaka's feet, landing on it, and saying,**"Chibana Ayaka. 3rd seat. Report to 1st division meeting room for an immediate calling."**

Ayaka's eyes widened,"What do you think this is about?"

"Probably on the attack, what you remember and what-not." Hisagi suggested, standing up. He then reached his hand down and grabbed Ayaka's arm, helping her up.

"I'll walk you."

* * *

The two appeared before the large doors that lead to the giant meeting room. Hisagi put his hand on Ayaka's shoulder for comfort, giving it a small squeeze. "I don't know what's going to happen. But good luck." The 3rd seat glanced back, gave a little smile, and then headed forward, leaving her kind lieutenant behind.

Once inside, Ayaka saw the head captain. "Yamamoto-soutachiou." Ayaka said aloud, bowing and then going down on one knee in respect.

"Chibana Ayaka." Yamamoto croaked, his wrinkled face holding years of experience and power scars. "I must ask you a few questions on your recent battle with the Primera."

"You may ask."

The old man's fist tightened on his cane, and he glared at Ayaka. "Hitsugaya-tachiou was sent in after the invasion. He stumbled on you fighting the Primera. However, it's come to both of our attention that is wasn't you fighting. On your face was a mask. You were emitting a reiatsu of a creature long forbidden of this time. You had on a hollow mask, Chibana.

"We don't know how you got it, but, you gave the Primera a hard time. Then, you went and fought Hitsugaya-tachiou. You nearly killed him. Hisagi found you without the mask, beaten, with Hitsugaya also beaten. The Primera was gone. So, he came to believe Hitsugaya fought him. But it was you. YOU assaulted a Captain level, and now, he is in critical condition.

"I hope you are aware that the consequences for nearly killing a captain is great."

This couldn't be happening! "What?! Sou-tachiou. I would never, ever hurt another shinigami. Hitsugaya-tachiou is one of my idols I would never-"

"Shut your mouth. We have proof. Hitsugaya become conscious yesterday. You awoke today. We already heard everything. You're punishment is death. We cannot have this again. Besides, your position has already been filled."

Then, a girl with white hair entered the room. She had bright yellow eyes, a devilish smirk, and a white robe on. "Miss me, Ayaka? I told you I would win." Her hollow. She was alive. She was out. "May I do it, Yamamoto-soutachiou.?"

A silent yes was given, and the white Umi no Shinnde was drawn. "Ayaka, I'm your executioner."

"No!" Ayaka screamed, standing up, tears falling down her face. Tears of sadness, of disbelief, and tears of pain. She was shaking, trembling, and breaking down.

This couldn't be the end. No! She had worked so hard to get here, to fight, to live, to breath... and to love. There was no way all of this was true. She'd never hurt a captain. But she did. She'd never disobey the Soul Society, but she did. She was a monster.

Ayaka reached down to grab her sword to possibly protect herself, but there was none there. She shouted kidou, none worked. And before she knew it, her world disappeared. She saw red, she saw death, and she saw that mocking face. "I always do win."

* * *

"NO!"

Lights. Lots of lights. "Ayaka!"

It was an angel's voice. Was this life afterwards? After being a shinigami? It felt safe.

Strong arms embraced her, holding her tightly. It was safe.

"Ayaka..."

Then, the world made sense. Violet orbs fluttered open to find heat. A warm hold. She looked up to see that Starrk was in her bed, his arms around her, cooing her name every so often. Her face was wet and stained of tears. And then she screamed so loud that she could feel her body shake in fear. This was caused by the sight of her hollow mask that was on the floor next to her bed, and it was smirking.

* * *

**OOO! What an ending! This chapter made me happy. I had fun writing this one. I hope you liked reading it! And for all reading my other fiction,"When Worlds Collide," Just hold off a little longer! I need to think of something to write! I'll try to get that out by the week's end.**

**So, please, R&R!**


	7. The Sparring Room

**WOW. It's been a month since I updated?! OH MY GEE D:**

**I'm so sorry! Time kinda caught up with me, and camp. But GOD~ I'm so sorry about taking so long... I don't think I've ever taken so long before. I was so caught up in camp and all, fun stuff. Now school starts, and I don't think I'll have any trouble procrastinating and writing my fanfictions ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's alright."

Ayaka found herself huddled in Starrk's arms. He was holding her so tightly, his hands stroking her hair to try and calm her. It was such a sweet gesture, but nothing could replace the fear that her body was holding. It took about 15 minutes of simple cooing to try and get the red-head to calm down from her nightmare.

Ichimaru Gin had stopped by, making a some-what obnoxious remark,"Poor girl. Starrk, ya' better watchin' our for her. That hollow she got n' there is pretty nasty."

Starrk didn't answer. Instead he gave cold eyes to the man before looking down to the girl in his arms. Gin didn't like the rejection of Starrk, so he decieded to move his taunting to someone else. Someone weak.

The fox peered down to find the twisted hollow mask on the floor. He bent down, studying it momentarily before laughing maniacally. He didn't touch the mask, for he knew it'd break if he did. Slowly, he turned to face the destroyed face of Ayaka Chibana.

"Ayaka-chan! Pleased to meet ya'." He waved, smiling widely," Ichimaru Gin, Aizen-sama's man. Do ya' remember me?" Gin asked kindly. He kneeled down so he was the same height as the bed so he could see her.

The small girl peeked her head out from the grip, seeing Gin for the first time up close. Of course she knew who he was. She had learned a little bit about him before graduation at the Academy, right after the betrayal. Everyone was now studying it. She had also seen the tear in the sky and the 3 yellow beams.

"I-I remem-m-ber you." Ayaka stuttered, her hand clutching Starrk's jacket.

"Oh good good! Well, I'ma' so pleased to be meetin' ya'." Gin replied, tilting his head slightly. He hand reached forward to pat her head. Ayaka instinctively pulled back, holding Starrk tighter.

The Espada shook his head, showing Gin it WAS a bad idea to do this to her now.

"Aw! She don' like me either! And here I was so glad to be makin' a new friend. Oh well. See ya' around, Ayaka-chan," Gin said aloud, standing up. His voice was cheerful, but so eerie and terrifying at the same time. The tone suddenly changed to a more assertive one as he send almost a glare to Starrk, yet still smirking,"Take care of her, Starrk."

And then he swiftly left the room.

* * *

Ayaka shivered. What a creepy person. The chills she got, the feeling she recieved when every word slivered out of his mouth made her uncomfortable. The 3rd seat moved slightly, glancing up to see Starrk's face peering back down at her.

"Are you alright?" He spoke in a hushed tone, as if trying not to frighten her,.

He was actually suprised at how nice he was being. Better yet, how _interested_ he was in helping her. If it were anyone but Ayaka, he'd probably not care as much for their well being. Yet for some reason, a concerned emotion had welled up inside him from the first time he heard he gasp his name and the word 'arrancar' in the same sentence.

The 3rd seat responded to Starrk's words with a,"Yeah... I'm fine." The girl slowly sat up, removing the powerful arms from around her so that she was sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"It's wrong for me to be here," she murmured like a lifeless doll.

A small shock surged through Starrk at those words. "_Of course don't belong here..."_ He thought before speaking,"It might be good for you... Learning to control yourself so that last night doesn't have to happen again." He shurgged slightly before stretching out his arms in a giant yawn.

Ayaka raised an eyebrow,"Did you sleep?"

Was that even a valid question. Starrk is _always_ sleeping. Every minute he can. He slept as soon as he left Aizen's chamber. He was then hit a bit by Lilynette as soon as he got comfortable in his headquarters. She had fun punching him for a bit as he tried getting comfortable again. She eventually got tired and lounged off, muttering how he was ridiculous, leaving Starrk alone for about 5 minutes until he heard Ayaka scream.

That was Starrk's nap for this hour. Yet, he knew his hourly naps were mandatory.

The Primera nodded his head, giving off a small smile. "Don't worry much about me. I'll be fine..."

There was silence. A small tension built up between them. Both could feel it. Starrk was just about ready to stand up and leave, feeling Ayaka was alright. But, she had a few things to ask.

"Starrk... why were you here?" She whispered, starring at her hollow mask on the floor.

He paused for a second. "I heard you scream, so I came."

"Why?"

Why would he come. Starrk was going against his character. Who cares if Ayaka was screaming? Starrk shouldn't have. He was just her host. Watching to make sure she didn't escape. He shouldn't have cared that she was facing her worst fear and there was nothing he could do about it. But, he _did _care.

"I felt like I needed to," he muttered back, sighing. Looks like he won't be going anywhere.

"I see..."

Then, Starrk thought of something to ask. "What was your dream about?"

Ayaka shook her head. She didn't want to tell anyone she was completely destroyed about leaving the Soul Society and betraying them. Last thing she needed was Aizen to hear that she was dreaming about her _past_. Everything she said needed to be censored.

"It was just bad... I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

"How did she look?"

"Well, kinda' tired and all teared up. She was lookin' like a total wreck." A cunning voice answered to the question. The previous voice was strong, demanding. And none other that the ultimate enemy of the Soul Society.

"And our Primera?" The first one asked.

"He's doin' just how ya' thought it woulda' be."

"This might be a problem."

* * *

When the artificial sun raised the next morning, Starrk was already gone. Ayaka had went back to sleep that night, no nightmares. The mask had been removed, or broken, by curtsy of Starrk. No more dreams flooded Ayaka's head, simply sleep.

As she awoke that morning, she had an unexpected surprise.

"Ayaka! You've woken up? How are you feeling?" Aizen Sosuke asked, appearing in a chair that was across the room from her bed. Next to him was a table, filled with food, and another chair. Breakfast?

The 3rd seat rubbed her eyes and sluggishly sat up,"I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

Aizen didn't answer to her comment. Instead, he watched her. Her movements as she got up from her bed to brush her hair. To how she tied to. From how she put on her shoes to the way she walked. Ayaka was already in her shinigami uniform, never getting the time to take it off. The thing Aizen found most interesting was her zanpakuto. The blue ribbon that sprouted from the hilt seemed to have it's own mysterious airflow, so it'd flow around Ayaka.

When she was done getting ready, she looked to him rather annoyed,"Can I help you with something?"

"Sit." He commanded.

Ayaka swiftly moved to the seat next to Aizen. What exactly was going on here?

"Today we start training. After last nights events, I choose not to wait." Aizen explained,"I will spar with you in exactly 1 hour. Do not be frightened. We will stop our strikes right before they hit the skin, and start again."

The violet orbs widened. Her? Fight with _the_ Aizen. The one who could kill any Captain with ease... The one who slaughtered what seemed like thousands. And she was going to spar with such a powerful man? How could she even get the change to strike? "But how would I-"

"You're going to use your mask." Aizen interrupted,"Quiet frankly, you wouldn't be able to hit me. Yet, we can study your time limit and power. This will be... a test run of sorts."

Ayaka appeared to be totally dumbfounded. He had to be kidding.

"Do you think this is a joke, Ayaka?" Aizen asked, his intimidating stare beaming at Ayaka,

It took the girl a minute to register he was talking to her,"O-Oh no no no! I was simply," She paused,"Soaking it all in!" She finished nervously.

Aizen now, didn't reply. He just sat there, starring at her, smirking like the devil himself. "I see. Well then," he swiftly sat up to stand, nodding his head in a bowing gesture towards Ayaka,"eat up. 1 hour. Starrk will show you where." And Aizen left in a blink of an eye.

"What a creep..." Ayaka muttered, looking towards the food. She was starving!

Starrk entered the room 45 minutes after Aizen's departure. He found Ayaka by the window ledge, observing the world that was made for Aizen's pleasure. Las Noches. She appeared to be rather content where she was. Starrk wasn't sure whether to disturb her serene mood. It's been awhile since she was this calm. Everything has been happening so fast for her.

He stopped at the doorway, hesitating to say words. Instead, he just waited, starring at the floor.

"I hear you."

Starrk glanced up. He gracefully put his hands in his pockets, before saying,"Aizen is ready for you."

Ayaka looked back to him, standing up from her spot. She rubbed her wrists, preparing for what was coming before walking over to Umi no Shinnde. She quickly strapped her onto her side before looking over to Starrk,"What's he planning."

"If I would have know, I would tell you."

* * *

Starrk led Ayaka down a few hallways and to a pair of giant doors. He stopped there,"I was ordered to stay outside." The aquamarine eyes glared at her, yet, it wasn't mean. It was a warning look. Ayaka's own suddenly narrowed, taking in the hint. Suddenly, his hands grabbed her shoulders and with force, pulled her in so her chest was flat against his. Ayaka blushed, feeling the red in her cheeks.

But things got weird when Starrk leaned forward. He was so close to touching her lips, but he missed them going straight for her ears. In a soft voice his whispered,"Scream if anything happens. I'll be right here and I'll hear you." Then, he released her.

Ayaka nodded her head, smiling,"Thanks, Starrk." He replied with a similar smile and opened the large door for her, letting Ayaka walk in and see what she was doing for herself.

* * *

She found herself in a large, dark room. There were no lights. No sounds. Everything was black. No movement, no reiatsu. Nothing. Not even creeks in the floors. It was dead silent. The only thing she felt were vibes. The vibes she was reviving was impure. A dark force was in here. What the hell was Aizen doing to her. God, she'd slit his throat if she ever got the chance...

Ayaka felt blind.

Suddenly, she turned around. "Ayaka, welcome."

The lights went on.

Ayaka's jumped to see Aizen standing there, sword unsheathed. He looked calm too. That scared her. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"Hello." Ayaka replied. She didn't know what to do now... She felt as if she were in the presence of a King and should bow to him. Should she draw her sword? Ayaka stepped back quickly, only to find herself bumping into Aizen. He shunpo'd behind her? She couldn't even tell.

"Oh!" Ayaka shouted, jumping forward. But Aizen seemed to have a hold on her arms. What was he doing? Ayaka turned around to glare at the man. He shouldn't be touching her like this...

"You really are quite the fair looking lady." He remarked. His hand lifted, slowly trailing up her body like the first time they met. Shivers rippled down his body as his fingers moved up to her neck. They were gentle, but oh so terrifying. His fingers slowly went into her hair, tangling in them. That was the line. She grabbed his hand and put it down,"Please don't touch me."

"I never _really_ touched you." Aizen said, disappearing. Ayaka looked into nothing. She raised her hand, quickly swiping the air,"Where did he-"

"You don't know my zanpakuto well at all." Aizen spoke aloud. She whirled around to see him walking forward, like he was never near here at all. Better just not mention it...

Ayaka shook her head,"Only from books. You're quite notorious."

"I'm sure." Aizen replied, approaching her,"Draw."

Umi no Shinnde was unsheathed. Ayaka held the blade out, and suddenly, had a powerful force pushed against her. It was Aizen and his sword. But, he was going fairly easy on her, and she could tell. The sparring had began.

* * *

"Heart rate: 68 passive. Heart rate: 75 under touch. Heart rate: 80 active. Heart rate: 70 Blind." A high pitched voice chimed. His pink head looked back out of his little observatory window, watching Ayaka and Aizen below spar.

"Too nice." He whispered, moving back to his workspace. Szayel Aporro Granz was running back and forth from the window to the desk to the computers. "He always asks me to do such _stupid_ things." The flamboyant man complained, watching Ayaka move. "If she moved faster and reacted at a quicker pace, then she'd be good a blocking Aizen-sama's moves regularly." He concluded, writing it down.

In his hand was a folder, filled with information. Inside was a picture of Ayaka, her mask, and her family. Her family when she... was alive. He had pictures of it. Paperwork. All different things on Ayaka's life, both living and dead. He was studying everything about her, orders by Aizen. He was going to figure out what initiated her hollow. She never received an attack by anything that would cause it, like the current Vaizards. It was weird, and Granz was put in charge by Aizen.

Aizen figured this one was a job for Szayel, so, Szayel was now studying her real life, seeing what could have followed over into her past.

Maybe it was just special. Her eyes turned first, then her mask formed. Normally, it was both at once. It wasn't normal for half to change.

Szayel then kept reading onwards. His eyes narrowed at some of the information. "Well now..." He whispered, and then, his eyes widened. The pink haired man jumped up from his window seat and ran to the computer and began typing in something. He couldn't help but grin and laugh at the discover he found. "Aizen-sama will be pleased."

* * *

Aizen was defiantly moving slow. He was studying her movements, as well as she was to his. It was a left slash that she had a weaker grip, as to a right where her left hand's hold was stronger and used more energy than her right arm. Her stance was good, but faulty when she shunpo'd for she landed on her right quicker than her left, which leads to a slower motion.

This man kept picking at things quickly, every little movement had something wrong with it, yet, they were all close to perfect. Just some time is all that counted. Aizen then caught her blade with his hand,"Now, use your mask."

Ayaka was in disbelief that her sword was being held by him. This shows he was for sure holding back. She removed her blade from his grip. This was a step. He would help her, right? Ayaka inhaled deeply before raising her hand into the air. Her eyes flashed that bright yellow as her mask was slowly brought down to cover her face. It was hollow time.

Suddenly, the reiatsu in the room grew darker. A powerful force seemed to radiate from the mask. Aizen's face remained emotionless, if anything pleased. "She definitely has her bankai."

Then, Ayaka came at him. Their swords clashed numerous times, but, Aizen noticed her speed changed drastically. He was still going much slower that he could, but he did have to move faster. Her movements too became precise. It was 5 minutes later when Aizen caught her sword again. Ayaka tore off her mask, looking rather annoyed,"Are we done?"

He shook his head,"You have one more opponent." And he disappeared. In his place appeared a familiar face. Starrk. "Starrk?" She said aloud, shaking her head.

Starrk's eyes appeared shot. His blade was drawn and pointed at Ayaka. Suddenly, he lunged forward and knocked his blade against Ayaka's. It was full force. Ayaka flew back and hit the wall hard, and blood began to bleed out of the wound that she had just received. "STARRK!" Ayaka yelled, standing up slowly. But Starrk was suddenly next to her, hitting her down. He was really fighting her. This wasn't a spar. "Aizen! I though you said their would be no real fighting!" Her body was hurting, and bleeding. Yet, nothing could beat the trembling.

Aizen was on the side,"Between you and I, no. I never said Starrk was an acceptation. You should put on your mask, because I ordered him to attack you. He isn't holding back. He will hurt you. He will make you bleed. And he _will_ kill you if you don't kill him."

* * *

**Read and review! I hope this satisfied you! Oh I came up with so many ideas while writing this chapter. I'm getting excited :D**


	8. Ayaka vs Starrk

**Hey there everyone! So, I wrote this chapter a bit early so I could post it quicker. I did this because my last update took SO long. I felt really bad... so I wrote some more. When I say I'm sorry I mean it XD! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

"_You should put on your mask, because I ordered him to attack you. He isn't holding back. He will hurt you. He will make you bleed. And he will kill you if you don't kill him."_

"Starrk!" Ayaka screamed, using her sword to block his blows. Yet, he was so strong. He wasn't fooling around. Ayaka felt as if she were about to fall down and collapse, being overwhelmed by his reiatsu alone. Aizen then disappeared. The sick bastard. Starrk would never agree to this! What was going on?!

The girl jumped again, attempting to move from a blow, but Starrk was beyond quick. He slashed her ankle, just as easy as it would be to cut through warm butter. Ayaka fell to the ground, shouting. Sweat began to form on her hairline, showing how much her body was getting worked up.

_Heart Rate: 103 Stress_

The Primera then jumped into the air. Ayaka couldn't even see what was going to happen next. _"You're not going to kill me. Get up and fight, you bitch." _ Her hollow. _"I'll help you. Just GET UP."_

Ayaka did as told. She didn't want to die, and it was clear her hollow wanted to live a nice long life like herself... Guess she'd have to manage and actually work with her hollow in order to survive this one. The short girl rose to her feet swiftly, dodging the attack barely that Starrk had just threw. Her eyes flashed yellow, yet, no mask formed.

_Back._

Ayaka whirled around, only to clash swords with Starrk behind her. His eyes widened as he pushed forward before disappearing, seeing that way was blocked. She actually caught Starrk early on his attack.... amazing.

_Left cut._

A left cut it was. Ayaka brought her blade down from the left, surprisingly, to make contact with Starrk's. Her hollow saw all of this? Every single one of Starrk's moves? She then felt the reiatsu well up within her. She grinned and then pushed Starrk off. Yes. Ayaka _pushed_ Starrk, the Primera Espada, off her blade.

_Move forward, spin kick, and then horizontal swing._

Ayaka quickly did as her hollow instructed. She shunpo'd forward. The next instruction was a spin kick. Why that? No time to think. She did as told, only to find Starrk dodging her move.

_Now._

A deceiving move! Right! And so, Ayaka quickly swung her blade horizontal, catching Starrk by surprise. He never thought she would do such a move. Her brain couldn't do it at a 3rd seat... but those eyes. He just starred into those eyes and saw everything he didn't want. That was all the time Ayaka needed to slice the front of his chest, even if it was lightly.

Starrk couldn't believe he was hurt by a 3rd seat, but, did he really care for fighting?

_This Starrk did._

Then, the room erupted.

* * *

Aizen was above, with Szayel. He was watching from below with his eyes observing everything. "This is quiet a show." He said aloud, walking back to the desk to see Szayel working profoundly. He wouldn't stop. The pink haired man kept typing, looking up things. He was on the brink of a discover. "One moment, Aizen-sama." He said aloud, typing a bit more. Finally, he clicked a button and whirled around to his leader.

"I might say, Aizen-sama, your zanpakuto is quiet amazing."

Aizen glared at him,"It will eliminate anything in it's path. Even my sub-coordinates."

Szayel shivered, shaking his head,"Oh no no! Aizen-sama, I'm waiting for results on Ayaka-san. I found something quiet pleasing to you. It's on Ayaka's past. It might just explain her hollow-side."

"You're a lucky one." The powerful man boomed. He then strolled back to the window, one more looking down onto the battlefield. Everything was going _perfect.

* * *

_

One end of the room. Ayaka, hollowified. Her mask was on, and it was glowing with bloodlust. Yet, that didn't cause the explosion, no. It was Starrk. Child safety gears were off. That is what. The reiatsu spilling of the Primera was extraordinary. He appeared mad, no, more like fuming. He would not settle for this. He would _kill_ her under Aizen-sama's orders.

He ran forward, attacking the now full vaizard. Each blow against one another created a clash, a powerful explosive. Ayaka was no longer holding back. Her power she'd contained when she took her test. She was afraid if she let out too much, they'd realize it was dark reiatsu and not pure. A little bit was able to fool them. Ayaka had so much more to give and gain. She was not going to die.

The fight raged on. "Break free, Water of Death." Ayaka's distorted voice shouted. This is what Aizen wanted to see next. Her shikai. Suddenly, her blade morphed. The ribbon disappeared. The sword glowed a light blue. Where the guard was two fang like spikes, like her mouth. The sword itself had a small dent in it a few inches down. The guard disappeared and in between the two fangs was almost a sun like dial. The tip of the hilt became hollow with 4 thing pieces of the blade meeting at a point.

Like said, child safety guards were off.

Ayaka jumped to the sky, putting her hand on the blade and pushing it off. As she did that, it seemed like a downpour of burning hot water fell off of it, hitting Starrk's finger. Even if it was a finger, it burned like hell. The water was so hot it began to melt the fabric his glove was made out of. He quickly whirled it off, flinching.

He needed to keep moving. The hollow was gaining speed on him. He had to keep dodging, moving. Avoiding that water. But he couldn't. He was in... fog. He was in steam.

"Hm." he whispered, looking around to find his enemy.

Cold water and hot water makes steam. A perfect shade to block out anything. She could make it as thick as she wants. Starrk couldn't see a thing. So, he shut his eyes and listened. Listened for her reiatsu, her movements, her scent. Anything but sight. Exactly how Tousen was. He would have to become that man if he wanted to fight Ayaka on fair grounds.

"_Use you're bankai, Ayaka." _Her hollow shouted in her head.

"I don't have one." She replied back through her mind.

"Wanna bet?"

Then, he spotted her. She was coming from the left and moving towards the right. Then she'd attack up the center. It was how her body was moving, the way her weight was shifting. He got her. Starrk then raised his hand and pointed two fingers towards the front of his body,"Cero."

The bright light surrounded everything and a small scream could be heard.

The steam cleared. Ayaka was against the wall, her body seemed mangled up in the stone that created it. She was bleeding, everywhere. Starrk hadn't hit her that many times... The cuts on her weren't even sword cuts. They looked more like large bullet holes that were slightly oval. The Primera looked at the unconscious girl, and then left muttering the words,"I hate you."

Even though Ayaka was knocked out, she managed to hear them.

* * *

Aizen chuckled from above. He now sat in a large chair from the observatory. Watching Ayaka bleed. He took a strange joy out of watching his plan work perfectly. Everything was going just how he wanted it. Everything always went how he wanted it.

Next to him walked in Starrk, bloody. He looked tired, as usual. But Aizen couldn't help but watch him limp in.

"You did good." He complimented, standing up, clapping ever so arrogantly.

Szayel then swiveled in his chair. He pulled his eyes away from his computer screen to see the incoming guest. However, he quickly turned to Aizen and asked, "Aizen-sama, might I say your illusions were truly remarkable down there. When did you find the time to release your sword?"

"The dark, before she came in. When she walked in, my blade was sheathed. It was released then." Aizen explained. He just starred at Starrk. Slowly, he lifted his blade out of it's sheath and pointed it at Starrk. "I have no use of you now."

Starrk closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his back tightly as he waited. Slowly, Starrk disappeared. The imagine quickly flew off the body and into Aizen's blade. What was left standing there was the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"You played an excellent Starrk even with my shikai making you appear as the Primera." Aizen chimed, walking over to Ulquiorra very pleased, "As if Ayaka would ever talk to Starrk after he nearly killed her."

Ulquiorra nodded his head, completely unharmed with no scratches. That too, was part of the illuison. He obeyed orders. He almost killed Ayaka, and he framed the Primera.

* * *

Ayaka laid in her own blood. She could feel the crumpling of the walls above her. She was still, nothing could help her. She would die. Her hollow disappeared. She didn't know how to move. If she have used her bankai, which she wasn't quiet sure she had, maybe she could have lived.

The red head was unconscious, in her own world. She saw nothing, she felt nothing. But she heard something. "I hate you."

Starrk's voice.

Starrk hates her.

_No._

Her one friend in this world hates her. The one person who ever showed her kindness or respect... the one who treated her like a person without knowing who she was. He hated her. The one who took up her mind, the one who made her feel comfortable with herself. He hated her.

And now, she couldn't do anything. Her inspiration was Starrk. To be as good as he was in fighting. Yet, he beat her. Something to normally look up to. No. He hated her. She'd never spar with him again. She'd never look at him again.

Why?

Because she was going to die here. She knew it, and she felt the lift slipping away from her.

* * *

Starrk was leaning against the wall by the entrance of the room. She was taking so long in there. Aizen had just told him it was a few short spars and maybe a quick demonstration of her abilities. But, it was weird. The room itself was weird. Starrk couldn't feel anything inside of it, no reiatsu. It was like a giant blockage.

It wasn't normal either. He had been out here for a good hour and a half. Yes, he took a nap in between, but he wondered what would take in there for so long.

Starrk eventually grew even more sleepy. Thankfully, someone was there.

"STARRK!" A high pitched voice scream, kicking up a knee and landing it right into Starrk's gut.

"Lilynette!" he shouted, doubling over,"That hurt!"

"Yeah! But you've been out with your little girlfriend all day. She's inside, Aizen won't do anything to her. Just go back to your room and sleep. You can do it out here. I can't let you look _that _stupid." The blond scowled, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Let's go."

"Wa-wait!"

And Starrk was dragged off to his room.

* * *

A soft golden light.

"Orihime, Thank you." Aizen's voice said.

She was in a room. There weren't many people. But she felt warm. She could also feel herself being lifted from the a dark cloud that fogged her.

"_I'm... suppose to be dead." _She thought quietly, so why did it sound like angels were conversing above her head. A light, beautiful one, and a deep handsome one. Finally, her eyes fluttered open. "W-what is this?"

Surrounding her was a cylinder, gold, and shining. Her wounds were healing.

"Ah, Ayaka, rest. Orihime Inoue, from Earth is here... She is destined to stay here like yourself. She aids very much, and we'd like to keep her here, as to you. Right now, she is healing you back to perfect health."

All of Ayaka's questions answered but one.

"Where am I?"

Aizen grinned,"My room."

She jumped as much as her aching body could before moaning out,"Why?"

The powerful man chuckled,"Would you choose to stay with Starrk?"

"...No. I'll stay here."

Couldn't she just stay in a guest room like before? In a palace just as big as Las Noches, it'd make sense for her be able to simply stay in another guest room. But no, she HAD to stay in Aizen's room. Ayaka had a feeling she didn't have an option.

Finally, her senses returned. Ayaka could slowly make out what was going on around her. She was in a dark room, but, there was red. A deep red. The interior of it. The room itself was large. But, she couldn't really see most of it. What she could mainly see what the red she was laying on. Ayaka felt the material beneath her. Velvet. Her head was on a silky material. She was on a bed. But not just anyone's bed. Aizen Sosuke's bed. Oh god.

Ayaka Chibana was on a red velvet and silk bed that belong to the most feared man in existence. This was not good.

When this light faded, Ayaka was facing a hell hole. Spoken too soon though. The light began to fade, as Orihime whispered,"She's healed." Aizen stepped foward, looking at the work. "Really, Orihime, you're work is remarkable. Please, go back to your dorm now. You're assistance is no longer needed."

Ayaka starred at Orihime. Her face read pity, fear, and most importantly, warnings.

"_Shit," _The 3rd seat thought, before soon, it was only her and Aizen in a room together.

* * *

"I don't like this," Starrk whispered, starring up blankly at his ceiling.

"What?" Lily replied from the other side of the bean-bag lump. She too, was in his room.

Starrk sighed, before replying,"How long Ayaka is taking. It bothers me. Aizen said it wouldn't be too long, and I _know_ she wouldn't want to stay with him either."

"You sound like you know her."

"I do."

Lilynette let out a loud laugh, smirking,"You _know _a shinigami! Bah! Starrk, you're loosing your head!"

The Primera rolled his eyes slightly,"Maybe so."

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Starrk?" Lilynette then asked, sounding less rude than before.

"Yes?"

"You really like her, don't you."

Another silence.

"Starrk?"

Should he answer? Could he trust this counterpart with information he hasn't even confirmed for himself? Yes, Ayaka was one of the few girls whom he's ever talked to that hasn't been an Arrancar. Yes, she treated him normally and trusted him. But, could he ever admit to feelings?

"Lilynette-- you know me well." He replied, sighing. He placed his hands behind his head, shutting his eyes before whispering,"When I hugged her last night and she responded to it like she needed me as a lifeline, I felt something. It's weird... but I'll tell you when I like her when I can first admit it to myself."

Lily could just smile. Her big boy was falling in love.

* * *

Aizen walked over to Ayaka, who was now sitting up on his bed. "You seem nervous." he said aloud, sitting next to her. Chills rolled down Ayaka's back as he grew near,"A bit."

"Why"

Ayaka shrugged,"It's not everyday someone is in _your_ room."

Aizen nodded his head,"I see. Well, you there is no need to be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you. You're an asset to my... work here."

"Asset?"

Aizen grinned,"With you, I can study my enemies forces. The Vaizards are the only ones who truly have the powers to beat us, though, they are constantly outnumbered. As long as you are on my side, I can ensure that they have a weakness. They won't beat through us, for our forces are too great. The Vaizards are their best allies. If we kill them, this place is ours for the taking."

The 3rd seat realized Aizen was saying the truth. It was probably more than that, but he was telling her part of the reason on why she was here. She was able to lean him a hand in studying Vaizards, since he only knows much about Arrancar. Then again, he could also be leading her to think that. It was a very strange situation, handling Aizen. There was always something more to it. Always something up that sleeve of tricks.

There was a small silence that Aizen broke,"Starrk. I heard what he said. I'm sorry." He sounded truly sincere.

"Thank you,"Ayaka replied,"It's okay though... People hate me, what's one more?"

Aizen seemed puzzled at this statement,"How?"

"How? Because I fight for what I believe in. Girls are apparently suppose to be passive... obediently. I refuse." Ayaka stated, smiling to herself. Her hand started to play with her hair nervously. Aizen was being... nice, normal. Was it a trick? The young girl looked away, noticing his eyes on her.

"That's a good quality."

Ayaka glanced upwards, seeing Aizen... smiling. Not a creepy smile. A genuine one. The young girl bowed her head slightly at the compliment to show her thanks. Aizen did a similar motion before saying,"Do you know why I went against the Soul Society?"

Electricity flew through the girl's body. Was he really asking her this?

"No, I don't."

Aizen sighed before looking into her eyes,"They were all fools. Everyone one believed everything others said. Trust was too easily passed around. Yes, they were all strong fighters, but all too weak minded to suspect anything wrong. Therefore, I choose a plan, which involved Gin and Tousen which lead us to power, which we are now.

"Himamori made it that much easier with her blind love. It made the trust grow in every squad towards me. No one would ever suspect. Hitsugaya was the first to really crack the case. I give that small boy props. It was a shame my deathly blow was healed by the 4th soon after I admission it. At the rate he is progressing, he might pose a threat more-so than the others.

"We have stuck up at the 2nd, kind at 4th, perfection at 6th, small-minded at 7th, lazy at 8th, youth at 10th, blind at 11th, insane at 13th, and sickness at 13th. Very few of the squads are capable up finding a loophole or summoning up enough power. Kurosaki Ichigo is too, entertaining."

"You're sick." Ayaka huffed, standing up from her seat. She began to pace a bit,"Why would you go behind people's back when you've earned their trust? You could have fought, been strong, and become Soutachiou if you showed your power. You would rule everything then."

"Beyond the power of the Soutachiou. Don't you see, Ayaka? There is another world of strength, one that that man couldn't not comprehend. I'm going to rule it, rule all of the Soul Society as my extra bonus," Aizen stated, watching her move away from him. She was quite the interesting girl.

"I don't understand your logic."

"Most don't."

Ayaka rolled her eyes, sitting down once more. She sat pretzel style before starring at the floor. Aizen could easily tell what was on her mind. She didn't care much for his thoughts, rather, she just thinks they are crazy. What was bothering her was... _his _Starrk.

"I thought there was something." Ayaka whispered, shutting her eyes. Her fists slowly clenched as she thought of the memory. "Between us... Maybe it was a friendship or something more, but I don't get how he could hate me after the kindness he has shown me..."

Aizen chuckled loudly which gained Ayaka's attention. Annoy-ment and hate read across her face. Ayaka then sneered,"You are seriously laughing at my pain? You're a terrible person."

"No no, Ayaka. I'm laughing at his stupidity."

"Hm?!" Ayaka yelped, glancing at the former captain.

Aizen looked back,"He was stupid to say such things. If someone wants to be the strongest, yet holds the power to make others feel angered, leads others who wish to over-throw him. You see, Starrk was setting himself up just so you could lead him off of his throne as the Primera." The smirk on Aizen's face began to form on the corners of his mouth as his deep eyes watched Ayaka's face change to disgust.

"I'd never want to take his throne!" Ayaka fired back.

"We'll see about that..." Aizen whispered, watching Ayaka. He leaned over and placed a hand on her head. Then, he slowly placed a kiss on her temple. Ayaka felt a jolt in her heart and body. What was going on? Then, his lips trailed down her cheekbone to her nose. Softly, his other hand moved to cup her face. Before she knew it, Aizen Sosuke's lips were brushing hers. The kiss grew more passionate on both sides. Strangely, Ayaka wanted more.

"Ayaka...." A voice rung in the room. The kiss broke.

"Starrk!" Ayaka sneered. She hated him for what he did to her. She could simply stare at him with deathly eyes. She was finally beginning to enjoy herself. The Primera glared at Aizen. What did he do to her? Starrk then saw Ayaka. She seemed furious at him... what did he do? And then it registered.

"Then I will leave you two alone..." Starrk whispered before disappearing out of the room.

And yet, even thought Ayaka was loving this, she couldn't help but imagine it was Starrk she was kissing. And she hated it.

* * *

**OO! Chapter out so soon? Yes it is~ **

**So tell, whaddya' think :3 I hope you enjoyed it! Please, R&R!**


	9. The Truth Revealed

**Hello! So, sorry for the long update.... My inspiration fell FLAT on this story. I'm terrible sorry... But, I have an idea. I realized,"Hey, this is rated M. I forgot... I could do a lot more with just this rating." So, I hope all of you are ready for the lime scenes that will be rapidly approaching now and the crying, sadness, and utter disgust that you will all soon behold. This is a warning. :) Please, enjoy this chapter! It took a while to do on my amount of inspiration. XD!**

**

* * *

**

"_So innocent..."_

_

* * *

_

It was the next morning that the fake sun pressed against the class of Aizen Sosuke's room. The room that Ayaka slept in last night. Scary thought, but, Aizen was in and out, only coming in to watch Ayaka rest soundly, cuddled in the soft sheets. The bright lights greeted Ayaka's face, though, without the warmth of the real star itself. The violet eyes fluttered open, taking in the sun. Slowly, the girl sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms.

"So you've finally awaken." Aizen said aloud, entering the room through the giant doors that were on Ayaka's right hand side.

The small girl nodded her head,"I had a wondrous sleep... thank you."

"That's marvelous. Now listen, Ayaka..." Aizen muttered, barley even whispering the end. The powerful man made his way over to the bed, sitting down next to her and brushing her messy hair behind her ears. He placed a light kiss on her temple before saying,"I want to make sure you know that you can tell me anything."

Ayaka jumped slightly at the soft, yet vicious words he spoke. "A-anything?"

Aizen cocked his head before planting another kiss on her forehead,"Anything."

"Well... I think you know everything there is to know about me..." She then admitted, letting her eyes wander down to stare at her lap, which was covered by a blanket. However, within seconds her head was tilted up to stare into Aizen's deep eyes.

"I think you can tell me more."

Ayaka felt a shiver run through her body,"More? Like what?"

Aizen didn't reply. He just looked at her, not saying a word. And with those few words, he dismissed himself, not even saying goodbye. Ayaka knew something was up.

* * *

Starrk wandered back and forth in his room. Pacing, fast. "I just can't believe it..." he said aloud, his face snarling slightly.

"You've been saying that ALL night Starrk." Lilynette grunted, leaning backwards against the bean bags,"Really, just go talk to her."

Starrk growled slightly. he paused momentarily, running his fingers through his hair before replying,"I doubt I can get near her, not with Aizen guarding her like a trophy."

Really, Aizen was being beyond overprotective of her. It wasn't normal for Aizen, their fearless leader, to have someone to care about. Rather, it would become a weak point. Yet, what if Ayaka became a strong point for him? What would this mean for Starrk if Ayaka was actually _good_ for Aizen, and not a point of weakness?

Starrk sighed, crossing his arms. "You know, if I could get someone just to kidnap her for a few minutes to ask her what was going on... or something to persuade her, then we would be okay, right?"

Lilynette grinned,"Take her home?" Finally, that crazy bitch who was destroying Starrk's life would be gone! Yay! Celebration? Yes?

"No."

Lilynette frowned,"Then what?"

Starrk now had a small smirk on his face,"I know."

* * *

"Aizen-sama, please, listen carefully." Szayel said aloud, before bowing forward. He starred up at the giant throne, grinning as he began his report. Gin and Tousen too, were present. Standing along the large throne where Aizen sat, yet on the floor below. No one but Aizen could stand above everyone else.

"Go on." He replied, flicking his hand as he leaned on the other, ready to listen.

Szayel nodded his head,"Surprisingly, Ayaka isn't normal. As in, not even normal for a vaizard. Rather, her life as she was alive played a large role in her afterlife. For most shinigami, the lives of the living do not matter, yet something happened with this one.

"Ayaka Chibana was known as Ayaka Uchiyama. The Uchiyama's were a kind family, always giving, as well as their bright daughter Ayaka." Szayel explained, lifting up his hand as an image to his right appeared, showing images of Ayaka and her family as they were living. All of them were in front of their new house, bright, colorful, and all very happy. Aizen watched the pictures intensely.

"Now, further data shows that the father went sort of... crazy. He began to abuse Ayaka and her mother. The abuse lead to brain trauma for Ayaka, and, the death of her mother. Ayaka since then was never the same. Her father was taken away, although he managed to escape time and time again back to Ayaka. Ayaka was living by herself, going to classes to help her, as shown in these files written by her doctor at the time...

"This is where it gets interesting. The police never caught Ayaka's father. When they tried to get him, something would always happen, such as a building explosion or a pile breaking. It came to my knowledge that her father fell into a limbo. One of where he was human, yet, had the abilities to communicate with ghosts. The hollows should have devoured him. Instead, they helped him. Eventually, he found his daughter and undoubtedly did terrible things to her, including the beating of a lifetime.

"If you can see here in the later reports, Ayaka fell into a coma. Here, you can see the reports of the dead. Ayaka was in both worlds at once. A limbo of sorts, like her father. However, there was half of her dead and half living. The dead half grew into a hollow, filled of anger, ultimately Ayaka in every form. The doctors were able to revive Ayaka in the end, and the hollow never died. Ayaka, a human, lived with a hollow.

"When she died, her hollow took over. Yet, she didn't become a hollow, rather, found an equal frequency with it. Ayaka and her hollow are one. Not opposing forcing, but the same person. The hollow grows as Ayaka grows. Nothing can stop them. There isn't a way to defeat it, like the past vaizards. Those hollows came along as they died. This hollow has been attached since she was living and actually is her opposed to Hikaro who has one added on." Szayel finished, flashing through pictures of reports on the screen as he explained the differences of the regular viazards and Ayaka.

Aizen starred at the hologram,"Szayel, you've done me well. Go rest, this information has helped me greatly. You are dismissed."

The Espada smiled, bowing forwards as his slide show disappeared into the palm of his hand. As he exited, Gin and Tousen looked up to Aizen, only to find him mirroring their smirks.

* * *

Ayaka found herself rather bored sitting alone in Aizen's room. Actually, very bored. There was no telling what could be happening outside. Who knew if this was _even_ his room. It could just be a seductive rape chamber for all she really knew... But Aizen wouldn't do that to her? Would he do that to her? It didn't matter. All she knew is time in here was like sitting in space, doing nothing.

The red head managed to find herself at the door, handle around the knob, and slowly pushing it open. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The young girl peaked her head out, looking both ways before sliding her body out, double checking her zanpakuto was strapped around her waist before she stealthy began moving away from Aizen's room.

Ayaka quickly found her way around Las Noches's corridors and into really random hallways. "Where the hell am I?" She whispered, almost wandering the long pathways. Her violet eyes scanned for any sort of objects moving, any reiatsu pulses, anything... but there was nothing. It was rather eerie. With small motions, the shinigami pushed forward. And finally, there was a small light dimly up ahead.

"No way." Ayaka whispered as she began to run faster. Faster. She was hitting sunlight. Yes! The shinigami kept at it, only to fall flat. It was another set of hallways. Another set of chances to... get lost.

Oh she was so lost.

Then... it was time to make an exit. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number 33. Sōkatsui!" Ayaka had positioned her hand, palm up, at a blank wall. Suddenly, a bright electrical blue light appeared from her hand and shot forward, hitting the wall hard. It created an explosion, pieces flying everywhere of the now destroyed wall. The red head grinned at her success.

What did the destruction of the wall lead to? Outside.

Outside into the fake, sandy dooms of Heuco Mundo. The artificial sky hung over her head as she stepped 'outside'. Because she knew she wasn't outside, but still in Las Noches with a fake ceiling. The violet eyes flickered, scanning the area. She headed cautiously into the sandy dirty, staying alert.

Ayaka wasn't sure if word got out about her... Or if anyone knew. Most likely, everyone knew. But she couldn't be too sure.

"Hey look, it's the bitch."

The red head whirled around, only to find standing in the hole she made in the wall none other than Grimmjow. Ayaka flinched slightly, her hand grasping her hilt. If Grimmy here had anything to do with Ayaka, it was to fight her. Grimmjow grinned. "You are such a feisty little girl, now, aren't you, Chibana?"

Ayaka's eyes narrowed. Her mouth was formed into a tight line as she starred at him, no words spoken. Her blade seemed to unsheath itself as the tip pointed straight at Grimmjow. "Oh, I'm just here for a little trade!" He growled, leaning forward.

The shinigami tilted her head,"A what?"

"Starrk and I made a deal."

Ayaka loosened her grip on Umi no Shinnde. She wasn't sure what to do. If Grimmjow was here on Starrk's account, well then her blade shouldn't be pointed at him... but who knew if this man was bluffing. She knew he wanted to slit her through badly. And for that reason, her blade stayed exactly where it was.

"He said if I bring you to him, just so he can swoon you, then, I can fight you without holding back." Grimmjow told her, leaning against the cracked wall.

"Who said I would go with you?" Ayaka hissed. She didn't want to go face Starrk... She didn't want to. He was a jerk.

"Who said I wouldn't attack your shinigami friends stations in Karakura?" Grimmjow threatened, standing up. He began to advance on Ayaka,"Who said I wouldn't do a lot of things... but I would. You can assure that. That Tousen. Fuck him. He can't do shit to me. I fucking own this place."

The red head sighed,"You honestly think you can defeat Tousen when he says a single word and you bow down like a lost puppy? I don't think you have much of a threat there."

The Panther growled again,"You are a real bitch. I can't wait to tear you up into little shreds and laugh as you bleed to the gates of hell."

Ayaka shrugged,"You are what you eat, _Grimmy_! A lost. Little. Puppy." This broke him.

"GAH!" Grimmjow hissed, running forward. His blade unsheated as he brought it down against Ayaka's, the ground rising around them. There was that second when the violet and blue eyes starred into one another, each filled with hatred. And then the next second came where they pushed off each other.

Ayaka huffed slightly, holding up her blade high in the air before she used a shunpo to come at the blue haired Espada, hitting off him before pushing back again. Ayaka landed steady, but couldn't help but realize she'd had to release her blade if she wanted to knock the shit out of him... Or, she could just use her hollow. Her ever so handy hollow. Ayaka was sure that is what he wanted.

"Break free, Water of Death." Ayaka said. Suddenly, her blade switched into it's release form. The blade transformed and the water vapor in the air around Ayaka became visible. The young girl whipped her blade forward, aiming at Grimmjow. And suddenly, the Espada cried out in pain. Blood dripped off his skin. What just happened?

"I used the small particles in the air to become ice shards, rock solid. Like mini blades. And they are everywhere. This isn't something you can avoid." The 3rd seat grinned. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly as he gritted his teeth, jumping upwards. Another cut. Another cut. Here, there. EVERYWHERE! What was happening. Blood began spewing out of the random cuts that the mini icicles impaled on his skin.

"Shit." He whispered, trying to use his sword to block the ice. They were too small. And then, Ayaka jumped forward, coming at him. She would cut his head off. But, her blade clashed with another. Not Grimmjow's blade no...

It was Starrk's.

"Grimmjow, I specifically told you _not_ to fight her." He said, turning around to watch Grimmjow standing there, small trails of blood dripping off parts of his body,"And she already got to you? My goodness."

Ayaka's eyes widened as she jumped back. She would not sheath her blade. Not to Starrk, no. She'd kill him too. He hurt her... he wanted to hurt her. He _tried_ to hurt her and she almost lost her life... He was inconsiderate. "Grimmjow, go rest while I settle her down." The panther huffed slightly, realizing he should retreat... Ayaka was furious for some reason, and he wouldn't give the bitch any more pleasure from watching him bleed... She was the devil. And so he left.

"What do you want," Ayaka snorted, starring at him coldly.

Starrk sheathed his blade,"I'd like to know why are are so furious at me."

"Like you don't know," she then spat. Her grip tightened, and Starrk saw it.

"I told Grimmjow to get you, that's all. I'm sorry if he initiated a fight and got you worked up, but sheath your blade. A battle is the least thing on my mind... always. You should know I hate fighting." Starrk replied.

"Then why did you nearly kill me?" Ayaka growled, violet eyes shooting daggers.

"Kill you? Ayaka, I'd never kill you." Starrk said, rather baffled she'd say such a thing. He'd never tried to kill her... ever... He... Lov-... No. He would not fall to human emotions... But he was. Godamn it.

"You tired to kill me, and then... You said you hated me. I heard it all, Starrk!" Ayaka yelled, her arm beginning to shake. Her eyes formed small, glittering droplets of salty tears. Ayaka, strong Ayaka, was crying. And for what? Because Starrk hated her.

"Ayaka, when did I try to kill you?" Starrk asked, now seeming a bit confused. This girl was clearly convinced he tried to kill her...

"After you left me in that room. I fought Aizen, and then I fought you. And then, you tried to kill me. You _really_ fought me! Don't tell me you don't remember." Ayaka whimpered, her sword now moving in sync with her arm's shaking movement.

Starrk's eyes narrowed,"After I left you in that room I waited outside and fell asleep. Lilynette came and woke me up... I didn't know you almost died. Ayaka, why was there another me in the room trying to kill you?"

Ayaka shivered,"Starrk, are you trying to tell me you didn't attempt to kill me?" What was he saying? She remembered the cuts, the wounds, the stare... everything about that day when Aizen took her in and held her when she wanted to cry so much... he wanted to kill her so bad...

"I'd never." He replied, advanced on her. He took his hand and placed it on hers(the one gripping her sword) and somehow managed to seal with. And then, he slid it back into it's sheath, leaving Ayaka with Umi no Shinnde packed away and no longer threatening.

"How can I believe you?" Ayaka whispered, small streams of tears crawling down her face. Starrk smiled and leaned forward. His lips kissed away her tears before he tilted her chin up. He brought his face to hers in a gentle kiss. It seemed too perfect.

Ayaka's lips easily molded to Starrk's mouth, softly pressing against him as her arms instinctively came up to wrap around his neck. It seemed too almost automatic for Starrk to place a hand around her slim waist and another tangling in her hair. It was from this point the kiss became needy. That Starrk needed this. That Ayaka needed this.

They needed each other.

Slowly, the mouths moved in sync. Passion flowed through them, burning their bodies as each other's scent whisked around the small area between their noses. Starrk pulled away momentarily, murmuring,"Is that hate?" Ayaka shook her head before hungrily responding with a kiss.

Her mouth opened and her tongue prodded Starrk's lips by skimming the edges, licking lightly as he easily gave her entrance. His own tongue found his way to hers as they danced together in the epic joys of happiness, swirling, touching, rubbing. Starrk's hand flew up to caress her face, holding her close to him as she began to explore his mouth. She never wanted to stop being near him... He was giving her all she wanted and more. He was giving her bliss, happiness, and, an emotion she had no idea but to describe as butterflies in her stomach.

Ayaka moaned, breathing heavily as Starrk let the passion die but into a small flame. He pecked her mouth, too, out of breath. The young girl could only smile as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. It felt so right to be right here, right with Starrk. She was truly happy.

* * *

Well, not everyone was happy.

"Well now, what do we have here." Aizen whispered, starring at the screen in front of him. Ulquiorra stood at the bottom of the throne, showing him a visual of Ayaka and Starrk's love. And Aizen's face read anything but happy.

* * *

Ayaka found herself fluttering through the halls, her arm hooked around Starrk's. She was the definition of bliss. "But tell me, how did you get Grimmjow so good?" Starrk asked lightly, his arm switched to be holding her around the shoulders as she shifted to holding him around the waist.

"Oh I don't know... It just kinda came to me. My mind was in so many different places at that time I guess it took for in different... pieces... of ice... That sounds so weird." Ayaka laughed snuggling close to her Esapada. _Her_ Espada. She liked how that sounded. And Starrk loved how she finally has fallen for him, hard. The man chuckled,"It doesn't sound too weird. It's your power, embrace it."

The young girl glanced up,"I'm glad I came."

"Hm?" Starrk replied, wondering what she was talking about,"Came where?"

"Here, to Las Noches."

Starrk blushed,"Oh... Yeah, me too."

It wasn't too long before they entered his room, finding Lilynette not there. Thank god. Starrk let his strong arms pick up Ayaka, holding her like a baby before throwing her down onto the pillows beneath them. He then crawled on top of her, planting kisses around her face,"You have no idea how long I've waited to hold you like you're _mine_."

Ayaka then froze. Her body wanted to kiss Starrk back, but couldn't. She pushed Starrk away and stood up, as if to run. Yet, she couldn't. Her body began to shut down. The world went blank at that one moment. Everything seemed to fall into a strange little warp that the world was falling. Shattering. Blackness. Utter blackness. Ayaka fell to her knees, breathing heavily,"Oh dear god."

"What is it?" Starrk said rather hastily, bending down to catch her fall,"Ayaka, speak."

"I can feel..." Ayaka choked, her head shaking. Her body shook.

"What can you feel Ayaka. What is going on? Please tell me!" Starrk pleaded, starring at her in worry. What was going on with her?

"Aizen... he is furious."

* * *

**YAY! Finished chapter :) The second half was much harder to write than the first... anyways, I hope you liked it. I'm considering if I have the time or the inspiration, to re-write my first few chapters. Strangely, I grew as a writer over a short period of time. My writing has progressively gotten longer and more detailed. I hope you've noticed that. Now, if you read the beginning, you'd also know my inspiration for this story has fallen flat. I will finish it and make sure I fufill the reasoning on WHY this is rated M, because I feel like smex, possibly rape, and gory gory scenes will make me giddy(sick, isn't it XD!) My low self-esteem for this story really took a tole on what I could have written for this chapter... I want to make it longer but I just don't have the inspiration. I will continue, I shall not give up, but please don't be upset when I don't update as often. You wouldn't want a crappy story written out of mindless, meaningless words now, do you? I shall make you anticipate it more XD Evil evil me.**

**So, please, read and review and keep me inspired to continue writing this! Love you all!**

* * *


	10. The Lust of a Traitor

**WARNING: Description lemon is in this chapter.**

**This is my first lemon scene ever, so I hope all goes well. Sadly, this scene had given me the inspiration to write this chapter... That is so sick and wrong :P But anyways, sorry for taking ages to update... it's my fault for having no inspiration. I'm considering, if the votes say, to add a potential rape scene if this turns out right. Include it in your review!**

**Brownie points for updating :) XD! This chapter is also unedited... I'll get to fixing up the billions of errors tomorrow... I'm sleepy :3**

* * *

Ayaka's eyes widened as she coughed out,"I don't know... he is furious..."

Starrk's lips formed into a hard line, he could feel it too. Aizen, he was emitting such a strong reiatsu that it was almost suffocating. It was clear he was angry, because the man would never show his true strength unless something bad was actually happening. Aizen was the type to stay quiet, always on alert. Yet now, he was actually letting himself go. Bad bad news. Aizen actually being pissed about something was totally out of his character, and therefore, this really bothered him.

"We should leave then," Starrk offered, raising a hand.

The red head jumped a bit, startled by the question,"W-what do you mean? Leave where?"

The Espada shrugged, glaring up into the fake sun that was above his head. It was so fake. Everything about here was fake, even their leader. Fake fake fake. But, two things that were fake was his fluttering heart and the girl who stood in front of him looking rather shocked,"Well, I am your host. I can't have a mad man keep you here... so, I choose to take you to train else where. Away from all of this. Would you like that?"

Ayaka's face lit up in moments. Time to spend away from Las Noches just with Starrk... all alone with Starrk, to do whatever they want. Even if it was in a bed. The girl blushed at the thought, giggling a bit as she took his hand in hers,"I think that sounds amazing. Do you have a place in mind?"

Starrk nodded his head,"I'm going to station Lilynette with Yammy. He tends to fall to her whim, being such a feisty little thing... I think this will work, Ayaka."

The 3rd seat grinned,"So, you'll train me, somehow... And we could..." She asked as she seductively stepped forward. Her hands played with the collar of his neck suggestively as she gave off a small smile. Starrk was the one blushing this time as he starred into her orbs. She was suggesting something. And god he wanted it.

"Yes."

Ayaka let out a small chirp, her necklace hitting against her check as she jumped upwards to kiss his bone jaw on his neck. She then moved to lightly peck his jaw, and finally, let her tongue run along the corner of his mouth as she let off a small giggle. She left him wanting. God Starrk wanted her.

"Stop..." He whispered, turning his head away from her. He couldn't take such sexual motions right now. He'd be too happy to deserve his title. Not until they left Las Noches could they continue in their acts of love. Ayaka, simply by the tone of voice, was able to understand, although she _was_ hurt. "But just wait." He then continued, before placing his arm around he shoulder,"We need to move quickly."

* * *

Ayaka found herself in her room. The air was filled with a light cinnamon scent as she moved about, grabbing her belongings that were given to her during her stay. It was hard to believe she was actually getting out of this place to wherever Starrk was going to take her. Alone. She couldn't help but feel giddy inside, knowing just them alone would be special.

And although she loves this idea, she couldn't help but pity the pain Aizen was going through, if he was experiencing any pain. I guess she was doing the Soul Society's work without even knowing. She sighed, peering out the window into the now dark night sky of Hueco Mundo. It was always so scary at night. It was an eerie feeling of the moon looming over the palace, although it was light in this bleak world.

"_It's when all the creatures of the night come out."_

Ayaka's body began to jolt. Shivers tingled down her spine as the voice was heard distinguishably through the walls of the room. The 3rd seat slowly turned around to see the distorted face of her hollow, walking around the room if she owned the place. Ayaka didn't know whether to be terrified, annoyed, or a mix of the two whenever this _beast_ came out and bothered her.

"And you want?" The girl asked, seeming more annoyed this time as she then shook off the shock of seeing the hollow as she then continued to run around her room.

"_A lot of things, oh so many things." _The hollow whispered, her golden eyes flickering at the necklace around her neck. Ayaka could feel the eyes on her as she moved about, although she tried to disregard it. "You have mood swings. It's official."

The hollow let out a disgusted laugh, brushing her her snowy white hair. She pushed it behind her,_"Are you really going to leave Aizen? After all he has done for you?"_

"Like what."

The hollow rocked back onto a hip as she placed a finger on her chin. What a crazy question. Aizen was the person who let the hollow gain more power. Slowly. What Ayaka didn't know is, that the longer she stayed around hollows, the more her hollow gained power... It wouldn't be long until -

"LIKE WHAT!" Ayaka pouted, finishing up her small suitcase of things she'd take with her.

"_Hehe, oh nothing."_

And her hollow was then gone.

* * *

"Where are we..." Ayaka said aloud. Blindfolds covered her eyes. Her hands were being lead by Starrk. He refused to let the black eye slip lift, for he didn't want to ruin the surprise. She could almost see the sun pounding on the black fabric through her closed eye lids. Honestly, having no idea where she was, Ayaka stomped her foot in frustration.

And then, she was lifted up into strong arms. Starrk was cradling her bridal style as he said,"We are going up. Hold on and don't take your arms off." She could feel his minty breath on her nose as he spoke, only making her grin and blush as he did what he did best. Unknowingly swooning her.

Then, the air rushed against her skin. Why was he in the air?

Yet, all these surprises... it made Ayaka wonder if Starrk took all the time to plan this. He seemed like the laziest man in the world to do anything really for anyone, but he did this all for her. She couldn't help but feel special. Her blush was irreplaceable as her feet were set down on what seemed like a pavement type area.

"You can take it off now," Starrk instructed.

Ayaka unblind-folded herself, only to be baffled by what was before her. All of Karakura. She was at Karakura High school. On the roof. "Class is in session now and our reiatsu is well blocked. We shouldn't have any issues hanging up here for a while."

The girl didn't respond. She was still in shock she was here... at her school. She had the freedom to run away and tell Hisagi everything. Everything about Aizen, his palace, his minions... But, she couldn't. Her shinigami obligations told her to. But she choose not to.

Ayaka choose the path of a "traitor."

Why? Because Starrk trusted her to not run away. Starrk was here with her so she could feel comfortable and feel normal. Not for her to bring him to his death. Ayaka would never want to be the cause of Starrk's death. Never. So, she would have to reform into the traitor. Besides, she still needed help with containing her ever-so present hollow.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around her waist. Ayaka leaned backwards, letting her body completely depend on Starrk as he then said,"I thought you needed to see your chance for liberation just for a bit. Though, there is _one_ thing I want to do before I let you wander." Ayaka turned around, smiling as she began to reply,"And what is t-"

Her words were cut off as her lips began quickly occupied with something else. Starrk's mouth. He began to push against her feverishly, and Ayaka was taken by complete shock. He wanted her, and she could tell by how his arms grabbed her tightly around the waist, holding her for dear life as he used his tongue to massage her lips. Ayaka almost instinctively brought her arms up and around his back to one, hold onto his neck and the other to play with his beautiful hair.

The kisses seemed to start off soft, playful, yet as the time went on had grown filled of hunger and lust. Ayaka gave off a soft moan as she pulled away from his lips, as if trying to stop. However, it was apparent that it was not time for this to end; The Espada dove back into her mouth, making sure his tongue battled it out in an epic fight before it withdrew the first wave, only to come right back. Ayaka's eyes were shut, as well as Starrk's. A fiery feeling was brewed in each of their chests, growing stronger every second.

Ayaka's heart was burning. Starrk was bleeding his emotions into every movement his made with his mouth to ensure that Ayaka would get the sense that he needed her. And yes, Starrk _needed_ Ayaka. He needed every sense of her to be his and only his. She found her eyes flash open when his hands travel down to her bosom, groping it as he then opened his eyes,"Would you go through with this?" He whispered huskily, his tongue skimming her jaw line.

"I want to do this... with you." Ayaka could only reply with the honest truth. Her ear was then filled with Starrk's breath as he then said in a low voice,"Good."

That was all that needed to be said for his mouth to take control of her neck. Ayaka tilted her head back, as Starrk managed to wipe his tongue back and fourth over her pale skin, living a deep red love bite as he sucked on the surface. He then moved to nip at her ear, planting kisses along her jawline all the way to the other ear before back to her mouth.

Ayaka's lips curled into a smile as she felt a slight bulge around her thighs through Starrk's pants. Starrk was getting lucky today. She felt victorious when Starrk then nailed her to the ground. He laid on top of her, only a bit of distance separating their bodies so he wouldn't crush her as he let his fingers entangle in her amber hair, starring down at her. "You're breath taking."

The 3rd seat giggled a bit, sitting up slightly so that she could steal another kiss his lips. He then pushed her back down, not forcefully of course. He didn't want to hurt her. Nothing could prepare Ayaka for when his hands slid into the top of her shinigami uniform. Starrk then pulled apart the robes vigorously, revealing her everyday bra, which happened today to be white and lacy. Ayaka then let him take dominancy for the while.

Starrk brought his face down into her size C cleavage, letting his mouth run along the curves of the breast as he planted kisses along her collarbone. Starrk was making sure every part he kissed, he claimed. So, he would make sure every single part of her body would be attended to by Starrk. He then ran his tongue along the top of where her skin meets the fabric before Ayaka choose to give him a bit of a helping hand. She seductively arched her back, placing her breasts right in his face so that she could unclasp her bra. Starrk without hesitation tore off the fabric separating himself for her perky mounds.

He instantly brought his mouth down on her nipple, swallowing and sucking on his as his free hand massaged her other breast. Ayaka inhaled deeply, letting off a soft groan from how good it felt to have his tongue swirling around on her chest. And then, he switched, making sure to give equal attention to both sides as he grinned, letting himself do all the work. He then make it his goal to leave as many love-bites as he could all around her body, on her breasts, neck, stomach, and arms, just so that she could remember who exactly she was dealing with.

Not Starrk the Primera. But Starrk, the man who was completely in love with her.

He then let his seemingly brilliant tongue collide with Ayaka's face. She then choose it was time to take control. With a bit more force, she pushed his body up with their lips still in contact as she now moved so that she was on top of him. She grinned as she threw off her kimono top which was hanging around her waist. Ayaka then let her tongue run along the hollow bone around his neck. Starrk blushed. He felt a bit strange having someone love the feature of him that made him her enemy.

Ayaka gave off a soft smile,"Should I be a good girl?" It turned wicked almost instantly,"Or bad."

Starrk chose to not answer, letting Ayaka get the choice to be the devil or angel. Devils always have more fun. The 3rd seat then ripped open his shirt. She payed special attention to his abs and chiseled chest, having her tongue run down then all the way to his pants. She choose to spend much more time in this lower area than anything else. His eyes opened wide, as if in shock of her going through with this...

Ayaka nodded her head before pulling down his pants, boxers and all, to reveal an ever so present erection. The 3rd seat was almost intimidating by the large piece of manhood in front of her. She opened her mouth wide, letting the drool from her mouth drip down onto his stick to make sure it was wet before continuing. She spit once more before letting her hand grasp his manhood. Ayaka pumped only momentarily, only for her tongue to press against his head and swirl. Starrk instantaneously let off a loud groan, knowing what she was doing was satisfactory. She took this as a sign to continue on this area for a bit more, sucking harder. He almost couldn't believe how amazing it felt for him to he in her mouth like this. She was truly talented. She let her head twirl as her tongue and mouth sucked all at once.

Finally, Ayaka began to pump her head back and fourth, her hand at his base moving in sync with her head. Her free hand was massaging his balls. Starrk let out a large moan, his eyes shutting as he whispered,"You have definitely had much... gah... practice." Ayaka could only let that devilish smirk manage to appear in her eyes when she glanced up. She then licked his member once more before taking it all down multiple times in a row. She did not gag. Starrk was having so much pleasure rush through him that he began to thrust into her mouth to bring it in deeper over and over again with Ayaka not minding. And he was about to come to. Ayaka could feel the slight contractions in his dick, so, she stopped and held it at the base tightly,"Not yet."

The man's eyes narrowed. She wanted to go further? Amen.

Starrk then let his large cock roam against her stomach as he looked at her sadly. She was still wearing her pants. Ayaka rolled her eyes and undid her hakama pants, throwing them aside with the other amounts of clothes. Underwear. Her frail little white panties kept them separated. Starrk then crawled over to Ayaka as she spread her legs. He placed his finger on her underwear and began to kiss her inner thighs and outer, lining warmth along her lower body before he hooked his finger in her panties to pull them down and off her.

Her naval was so wet and it made him so so hot inside and below. He choose to let his tongue run along her clit, making Ayaka bit her lip as if trying to hold in her impending moan. Starrk loved this, and choose to run his tongue along it faster, to achieve his prize of,"Oh god Starrk, oh god!" And then, he abruptly stop. "Not yet," he teased, placing a single index finger up her hole. The young girl flinched slightly, having her walls adjust to the newly inserted object as Starrk pumped his finger, now multiple fingers, in and out. Ayaka inhaled deeply, loving the feeling infatuating every part of her body, the heat radiating from both as they were about to become one.

Starrk then pulled his finger out. He moved his body upward, his erect member skimming her entrance before he bent down and kissed Ayaka's lips lightly,"Ready."

Ayaka, still breathless from her almost climax, nodded her head. And then, Starrk thrust into her, slowly at first, for he saw Ayaka's face crinkle. Later did he realize it was a face a pleasure. He then started to speed it up, pumping into her faster. Ayaka let out screams on enjoyment as she starred up into Starrk's eyes, loving every second of how neither were alone. They were together, intertwined beings.

At this moment, from the look in both of their eyes as they thrust into one another, how hungrily, how needed, and how wanting both of them appeared, knew, that in order to survive, they needed to be together.

Ayaka bit her lip once more as her hips buckled to Starrk's allowed him to go in deeper,"Ack... you're hitting that wall."

"Does... it, gah, hurt?" Starrk questioned, yet, he knew if she said no, chances are he wouldn't be able to stop. He was too far deep to stop. Ayaka shook her head, her messy hair flowing around her shoulders,"Feelings... amazing. Harder."

Starrk took the command and began to pound into her, earring a cry from Ayaka in pure pleasure,"Don't even stop." She whispered into his neck. Her fingers grasped his shoulders, holding onto for dear life as both of them grew near their climaxes. Ayaka shut her eyes, her breathing so intense as Starrk kissed her lips, holding her tight to him. When he released his lip clock, the insane pleasure of an orgasm began to hit, and luckily, for Ayaka too.

"Oh Starrk! Starrk yes!" Ayaka moaned, her lip continuously being bit. Orgasm face.

Starrk just let out a large groan,"Ah, Ayaka... Sweet Ayaka." And both released togther, riding out one another's orgasms as Starrk released inside of Ayaka before collapsing onto the floor. Both were breathing deeply as Starrk held Ayaka in his arms, cradling her. Ayaka's violet orbs glanced upwards, smiling as she starred up into Starrk's eyes. "That... was amazing."

As the breaths became longer, Starrk answered,"If you want to escape Aizen... now is your chance."

"What?" Ayaka asked, rather confused. He just gave her the best sex of her life and now he is saying she can go?

"You wouldn't be happy in my life. I realized that before, when looking into your eyes, that my lifestyle would tear that all away. I can't bear to see you hurt. Aizen will most likely use you as a pawn." Starrk explained, brushing a string of red hair away from Ayaka's face. He smiled at her,"I want you to be happy, always. You'll be happier with people of your own kind."

Ayaka huffed,"People who don't understand me... do you really want me to go that bad? I mean after all it seems like-"

"No no NO!" Starrk retorted, kissing her forehead,"Never, I'd never want to leave you after we just did. We were one, and I love the feeling of not being lonely anymore."

The young girl starred at him. He was telling her to go, yet, he wanted her to stay because she made him feel un-lonely. Was she really that person for him that could make everything alright? Ayaka knew too, that in the eyes of the Primera was a beating heart that... cared for her. She knew he understood her, and she also knew that she could never leave that person who liked her for who she was, not for her power, body, or simply looks alone. She couldn't help but kiss him back when he said that,"You'll never be alone again. And by god, if you are alone once more, be it my death."

"Don't talk like that. You'll never leave me, I won't let you." Starrk whispered, his arms holding her tight to him. Her hands daintily laid upon his chiseled toned chest as she leaned forward, lightly kiss his shoulder,"You spoil me."

Starrk let off a chuckle, looking down to see he was still inside her. Yet, he knew the bell would ring and students would soon be flooding the roof. It was alright if it was normal students, but if it was Kurosaki or one of the shinigami in disguise, god it'd look bad. Starrk the Primera fucking the 3rd seat he kidnapped. Wonderful. Then they are both screwed.

Not letting the thought bother him he picked his girl up, after standing up himself and laid a light peck on her nose,"You deserve to be spoiled."

* * *

**So! What do you think? Did I do it alright? Was it lemony enough for you for my first time? XD! I don't even know. So, yes, this chapter is basically all about sex. It is an M rated fiction and it was bound to happen. I said it in the first chapter. But I did leave in a few plot points, so hopefully you picked up on it! I really hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted to get SOMETHING out to you guys. **

**Thanks for reading :3 Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone.**

**I have some bad news.**

**This story is clearly failing miserably. So, I'm going on a hiatus for THIS STORY ALONE. Why? My inspiration has fallen so flat that I can't even write for it. I have no motivation, no ideas... nothing.**

**So, I am NOT CLOSING the story. Nope, there is an ending in which I need to get to so the original theme can be fufilled. But, how to get to that ending? I don't know HOW I'm going to do it. As of now, I'm going to finish up the end of my other stories, complete them, and then see if I can get back into the swing of writing this. **

**Be happy I stopped writing on a lighter note, because I did it on purpose. I knew that once that lemon scene was over, that I couldn't write much more. I am not stopping the story, no, I wouldn't do it to you. Just wait, for however long you wish. I am determined to finish out all of my stories before I continue any new ones. **

**If you want, you can check out some others that I have up. I WILL NOT go on hiatus for those, because I have an actual outline and story going for them...**

**It pains me to have to leave you guys hanging like this, and that is why I am writing this now. I do love you all bundles, and, if you really wanna keep it alive, PM me some ideas, or, if you don't care much for reading it after such a long wait, then you can ask me about how I were to end it all to make you at least happy.**

**Thanks for reading and I do love you all so very much!**


End file.
